Future Caulifla and Future Trunks
by Vegitossjb
Summary: Eighteenthyear Old Future Trunks is pulled to the 6th Universe of his timeline in an accident of trying to create a vortex that can take him to other planets. He lands in Planet Sadala.
1. Chapter 1

**Future Caulifla and Future Trunks**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z / Super**

 **Future Trunks Timeline**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 785)**

Trunks walked at her and saw the she was worried. "what's wrong mother?" Trunks ask her.

"nothing" Bulma replied.

"mother you should be happy I already defeated all the enemies from our timeline" Trunks says.

"yes I'm happy the you was able to defeat them but we have another problem" Bulma says.

"the problem is the we don't have to much resource on this planet and if we continue like this a lot of people is going to die from not having enough food or the medicine when they get sick" Bulma says.

"so how are we going to solve this problem" Trunks ask her.

"I was already making something new I was thinking of using a vortex to travel to another planets I think I'm going to finish creating it in one month" Bulma says.

"okay mother when you finish creating the new piece of technology I'm going to tell other the Androids is already defeated" Trunks says.

"yes but is going to take some time for them to have a normal life after all the Androids have killed most of the human race" Bulma says.

"you are right mother I'm going to tell them right now so good bye mother" Trunks says the he walked away when Bulma smiled at him and walked to the secret laboratory.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Underground**

Trunks walked inside and saw a lot of humans hiding. "I have good news the androids are already defeated" Trunks says.

"you liar!" woman screamed at him.

"I'm telling the truth I already defeated the Androids" Trunks says.

"now you all have the opportunity to have a peaceful life so if you all want to leave this cave then do it right now and help me restore our future" Trunks says.

He saw a small girl walking at him. "are you telling the truth?" the shy girl ask him.

Trunks looked at her and carried her. "yes I'm telling the truth now you don't have to be scared" Trunks says when suddenly the girl hugged him when he looked around and saw people leaving their hidden places.

"are you telling the truth" the guy with the broken glasses said

"yes I'm telling the truth" Trunks says the he walked outside of the secret underground. He put the girl in the floor and turned around and saw the people was already outside.

"I know its hard to start over again but we have to work together to create a new future for our new generation" Trunks says while looking at him when they nodded at him.

"now let's start sharing the good news" Trunks says the they quickly ran in another direction when Trunks looked into the sky. "Gohan I'm promise that I'm going to protect this timeline" Trunks said as he started to look for other survivors.

 **One month later**

 **Capsule Corporation Secret Laboratory**

Trunks saw the machine. "wow..mother it looks amazing" Trunks says.

"yes is amazing I was working in this machine long ago" Bulma says.

Trunks looked around and push a button when the machine started to create a vortex. "its working!" Trunks screamed with excitement when suddenly the machine started to act strange when the vortex suddenly started to change color and started to suck everything inside the vortex.

"mom don't get any closer!" Trunks screamed when he was having a hard time getting in balance when suddenly a heavy box crashed into his face and fell down unconscious. The air pressure sucked Trunks into the vortex Bulma quickly ran to the machine but suddenly the machine exploded into little pieces.

 **Five minutes later**

Bulma wake up and saw the control center was destroy. "why...my husband is gone and now my son is lost or even worse dead!" Bulma says while crying.

She looked at herself and removed her tears from her eyes. "stop crying..I would be able to fix the machine and find my son" Bulma says.

"Trunks wait for me…I'm promise the I'm going to find you" Bulma says.

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

Caulifla saw the soldiers was already unconscious. "hurry up and get everything from the Truck!" Caulifla screamed at them.

"yes Caulifla- sama!" the saiyans replied the they quickly ran to the truck and get the heavy boxes when Caulifla walked to the truck and saw it has a lot of precious metal and gems.

"okay hurry up we're going to leave right now" Caulifla says while grabbing one of the boxes when Kale walked at her.

"sis we are ready to go" Kale says.

"okay tell them to go to the secret hideout" Caulifla says.

"were going to go to another place" Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Kale replied the she quickly ran to the gang when Caulifla saw the box contained a lot of gold and precious gems.

She saw the her gang members was already leaving she walked at her. "let's go…I don't want to be late" Caulifla says while looking in another direction.

"okay sis" Kale replied the Caulifla started to fly in another direction when Kale saw the Caulifla was already leaving she quickly follows her.

 **One hour later**

 **Zosa ( Sadala)**

Caulifla and Kale saw a old building they walked inside and saw a old saiyan when the old saiyan women saw Caulifla she quickly walked at her. "hi sweetie you came back and you came with a friend" the old saiyan women says.

"hi" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time.

She moved her hand and put the box in the floor. "you can use this to fix the building and buy new clothes for the babies and kids who is living here" Caulifla says.

"I can-" Caulifla interrupt her. "just accept it…you know the you need this money to get food for the kids and they need new clothes" Caulifla says.

She saw the old saiyan women started to cry but she removed her tears. "Caulifla you're really kind" the old saiyan women says.

Kale smiled at her. "here you can have this" Kale says putting a heavy bag next to the box.

"Kale are you sure?" Caulifla ask her.

"yes sis I want to help them too" Kale says with a smile.

The old saiyan women grabbed they hands. "thank you" the old saiyan women says.

She looked at her. "Caulifla if you have time would you play with the kids" the old saiyan women says.

"Sure, I don't have any plans today" Caulifla says.

"sis let me help you" Kale says the Caulifla nodded at her when they walked in the hallway Kale saw a lot of pictures of saiyans kids when she looked at her.

"Kale this place is where they adopt babies and kids that don't have any families" Caulifla says.

"oh that's why you are helping this place" Kale says.

"yes and I feel bad for the kids" Caulifla says the they walked inside the room when suddenly a group of saiyans kids ran at them.

"big sis is here!" a saiyan girl screamed with excitement when she saw another saiyan.

"her name is Kale and she is my best friend" Caulifla says.

"hi" Kale says while waving her hands.

"hi big sis" the saiyan girl says while shaking the hand of Kale.

"so what kind of games you all want to play" Caulifla ask them.

"Hide and seek!" the saiyans kids screamed at the same time.

"okay then I'm going to start counting so hide right now" Caulifla says while covering her eyes when Kale saw the saiyans kids ran in another directions she quickly leaves the room and looks for another place to hide herself.

 **One hour later**

Caulifla and Kale laid down. "I think thats good enough" Caulifla says the she stood up and suddenly the girl give him a hug.

"thank you big sis!" the saiyan girl says with a smile on her face.

"no problem maybe next time we can play even more but right now we have to go home" Caulifla says.

"okay goodbye" the saiyan girl says while waving her hand.

Caulifla and Kale looked at her. "goodbye" Caulifla and Kale says while waving at them when they leave the building and travel back home.

 **One hour later**

 **Desert**

"sis what are you going to do tomorrow" Kale ask her.

"training remember I want to get strong enough to defeat Hit" Caulifla says.

"but are you sure about fighting against Hit" Kale says.

"I mean I'm not strong enough do defeat him that why I need to continue my training" Caulifla says.

"I just wanted to have some kind of challenge every time a fought against a saiyan I always win" Caulifla says.

"yes if you want I can train with you" Kale says.

"okay is going to be fun training with you" Caulifla says with a smile on her face. Caulifla saw a strange vortex in the sky when suddenly she saw something fell down in the sky.

She quickly flew over there and saw somebody unconscious. "he still alive or he is death" Caulifla says the she grabbed a stick and poke him multiple times.

She get closer and felt the he was still breathing. "Kale!" Caulifla screamed at her.

She quickly flew at her and saw the unconscious men. "sis what happen" Kale ask her.

"Kale we need to help him" Caulifla says the she carried him and looked at her. "let's go to my parents house I think my mother would be able to help me" Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Kale replied. Caulifla saw the he was still unconscious she looked at her and flew in another direction. Kale saw the Caulifla was confused and worried about the stranger she quickly follows her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Sreka ( Sadala)**

Caulifla knocks the door multiple times when suddenly the door open and saw her mother. "what happened?" Koshou ask her.

"mom can you help me" Caulifla ask her when she show the unconscious stranger.

"okay just let him in the sofa" Koshou says the she walked into her room.

She looked at him and saw he have purple hair. "who are you?" Caulifla says while staring at him.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 2 : Caulifla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Caulifla**

 **Future Caulifla and Future Trunks**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z / Super**

 **Future Trunks Timeline**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sreka (Sadala)**

Koshou walked at her. "Caulifla where did you find him?" Koshou ask her.

"it was in the desert" Caulifla replied.

"do you know his name" Koshou ask her.

"I don't know nothing about him" Caulifla replied when she saw the he have a sword she took it away and put it on the floor.

"I don't see any serious injuries" Koshou says.

"he is going to wake up soon" Koshou says.

"are you going to stay here or go to you secret hideout" Koshou ask her.

"I'm going to stay here" Caulifla replied.

"Koshou can I stay here" Kale ask her.

"yes we have a guest room so is not a problem" Koshou replied.

"Caulifla you father is in a mission and you brother decide to continue his role as the Captain of the Sadala Defense Squad" Koshou says.

"good for him" Caulifla says when her stomach started to growl her mother smiled at her.

"thank you mom" Caulifla says.

"Koshou let me help you" Kale says the she walked beside her.

"okay just in case I'm going to make extra food if the boy over there wake up" Koshou says the Kale and her walked to the kitchen.

 **Ten minutes later**

Caulifla grabbed the sword. "it looks like a normal weapon nothing special" Caulifla says.

She put the sword in the floor when she saw the guy started to move when she slowly walked away from him. Trunks opened his eyes and saw the he was in a living room as he looked around and saw pictures of a family when suddenly he saw a woman staring at him.

Trunks saw a woman staring at him. "who are you?" Trunks question her.

"my name is Caulifla now tell me what is you name" Caulifla demanded.

"my name is Trunks Brief" Trunks replied.

He looked around and didn't sense the energy of the earthlings. "the strange I can't sense they energy" Trunks says when he noticed the Caulifla have a similar energy as his father and Goku.

He looked at her. "Caulifla…are you a saiyan?" Trunks ask her when he nodded at her.

"but how…I thought all the saiyans was already extinct" Trunks says when Caulifla walked at him and get closer at him.

"what are you talking about" Caulifla says.

"the saiyans are not in extinct" Caulifla says angry.

She sat down and hit his head. "are you sure the you're okay or you just crazy" Caulifla says while staring at him.

He looked at her and saw the she wasn't lying. "so somehow I came to planet Vegeta" Trunks says.

"planet Vegeta…you go it wrong the name of this planet is Sadala" Caulifla replied.

"planet Sadala" Trunks says. **"my father never told me anything about planet Sadala"** Trunks says.

He looked at her. "Caulifla do you know somebody name Frieza" Trunks ask her.

"no but you can describe how Frieza looks like" Caulifla says when Trunks describe how Frieza looks like.

"no but I know somebody name Frost" Caulifla says.

He stood up. "Caulifla do you have a spaceship so I can travel back to Earth" Trunks ask her.

"Earth…what are you talking about" Caulifla says.

"are you're sure the you okay because Earth doesn't even exist" Caulifla says.

Trunks quickly stood up. "stop messing around with me I know you lying" Trunks says angry when suddenly she stood up and looked at him.

"don't you dare to scream at me you should be grateful the I saved you life" Caulifla says angry.

She grasped his collar. "I don't care if you're taller than me the next time you scream at me I'm going to beat you up!" Caulifla screamed at him.

Caulifla stared at him. "I'm serious about beating you up" Caulifla says angry.

Kale and Koshou saw the Caulifla was arguing with him. "sis what is going on?" Kale ask her.

"nothing we just have a argument" Caulifla replied.

Kale walked at her. "dinner is ready" Kale says.

"okay were to go right now" Caulifla says the she nodded at her and walked to the living room.

She looked at him. "Trunks were going to eat right now and you better don't say anything stupid" Caulifla says angry.

Trunks looked at her and follows her when he saw a lot of food she sat down next to Kale. He sat down next to Caulifla and smell the food. "so what is you name" Koshou says.

"my name is Trunks Brief" Trunks replied.

"my name is Koshou the mother of Caulifla" Koshou says.

"hi Trunks my name is Kale" Kale says while waving at him.

"hi" Trunks replied.

"Caulifla what are you going to do tomorrow" Koshou ask her.

"I'm going to train with Kale" Caulifla replied.

"Caulifla you should show Trunks the neighborhood so he don't get lost" Koshou says.

"what…I already planned to train with Kale" Caulifla says.

"if you want I can train with you two" Trunks says when she looked at him.

"I'm a saiyan too my father is a saiyan but my mother is a human" Trunks says.

"oh so you're a half saiyan" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. **"most likely she is going to underestimate me"** Trunks thought.

"neat" Caulifla says.

"neat?" Trunks says confused.

"I say is neat because is my first time meeting a half saiyan" Caulifla says while eating as Trucks was surprised.

"were going to wake up early tomorrow and you better give me some kind of challenge and don't hold back when you're training with me" Caulifla says.

"don't worry you're going to be surprised how strong I'm really am" Trunks says with confidence.

"good you better don't disappoint me" Caulifla says.

"mom where Trunks is going to sleep for tonight" Caulifla ask her.

"Trunks you're going to stay in my oldest son room" Koshou says.

"thank you Ms. Koshou for letting me stay in you house" Trunks says.

"just call me Koshou" Koshou says with a smiled.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla walked beside him. "here is the room of my older brother" Caulifla says when she saw the he enter into the room.

"goodnight" Caulifla says.

"goodnight" Trunks replied when he saw the Caulifla already walked into her room when he laid down in the bed as he moved his hand.

"planet Sadala" Trunks says the he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

In the morning when Trunks woke up and saw the he wasn't dreaming as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. He leave the room and saw the Caulifla and Kale was eating breakfast.

"Trunks! Hurry up! Eat you breakfast!" Caulifla screening at him when he walked at then and grabbed his plate of food.

She looked at him. "Trunks when you finish eating you breakfast were going to go somewhere and were going to fight" Caulifla says while eating her food when she finish eating she leave the house.

Kale looked at him. "Trunks.. trust me you're going to get along with her she is a kind person but she don't like to show it to other people the she barely meets" Kale says.

She stood up and walked at him. "let's go sis don't like to wait" Kale says the she leaves the house. Trunks quickly eat his breakfast when he stood up and sense the they were waiting outside as he quickly went outside and saw the Caulifla talking with Kale.

"Trunks are you ready to fight me" Caulifla says with excitement.

"yes just don't complain when I defeat you" Trunks says.

"oh you're confident about defeating me..you better don't underestimate me" Caulifla says while staring at him as Trunks was going to says something but Caulifla interrupt him.

"after the fight I need to do something important with Kale so you can stay with my mother or go with us but I have one condition if you want tag alone please keep quiet and don't interfere" Caulifla says the Trunks nodded at her. He saw the Caulifla and Kale was already flying away he quickly follows them.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla looked at him. "okay were going to fight here" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. Okay but I want to make sure you're not going to have any bad feelings after I defeat you" Trunks says.

"sure I'm not going to get angry" Caulifla says when she looked at him.

"Trunks were going to fight so no sword" Caulifla says.

"if I'm fighting without a sword you going to do the same thing a want a fair fight" Caulifla says.

"Kale can you take care of my sword please" Trunks says when she nodded at him he walked at her and give his sword.

"Trunks don't worry I'm going to take care of you sword" Kale says putting the sword beside her as he looked at and walked back against Caulifla.

Caulifla and Trunks are staring at each other. "Trunks quickly flew at her and smashed his fist against her when suddenly he was surprised the Caulifla was able to dodge his attack without any problems.

Trunks saw the she not having any trouble fighting against him he started to release more of his power as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her. She saw the energy blast going at her she quickly dodged them all as she grabbed one of the energy blast and threw it back against him.

"Trunks I can feel the you're still holding back" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her and saw the she didn't received any damage. **"wow! It looks like I need to stop holding** back" Trunks thought the he started to release more of his power when he saw the she wasn't nervous. He quickly flew at her and delivered a punch when suddenly Caulifla dodged the punch and kick him into his face.

She looked at him annoyed. "I don't what is you problems but I know you're still holding back" Caulifla says the she appeared next to him and delivered multiple strikes into his body causing him to gasp as Trunks was surprised about her speed she appeared next to him and connected a uppercut into his face.

Trunks spits blood from his mouth when Caulifla smashed her knee into his face. She continued to smashed his face into her knee. Trunks quickly push her and moved her hand and started to charge his attack. "masenko!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She deflected the energy blast in another direction as she reacted fast and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach. She grasped his arm and threw him into the boulder. She quickly smashed her fist into his stomach when he felt a immense pain in his stomach causing to cough blood.

Caulifla quickly grasped his face and threw him into the ground. "I know the you're still holding back" Caulifla says while waiting for Trunks to stand up.

He saw the Caulifla was waiting for him. "you want me to stop holding back" Trunks says the he smiled at her.

"yes!" Caulifla screamed at him.

He started to release more of his power when suddenly his hair started to change and turned into golden. Caulifla was surprised about his transformation. She looked at him with the golden aura surrounded around his body. Kale saw his transformation she walked back when she sense the he was getting stronger.

He quickly appeared next to her ass she turned around and her fist smashed into his fist at the same time. "wow! What the hell was that!" Caulifla says excited.

Trunks appeared next to her and kick into her stomach as he grabbed her hand threw her into the boulder. She stood up and removed the dust from her shoulder. **"he became a lot more stronger than before"** Caulifla thought when suddenly he appeared next to her and delivered multiple strikes into her body when suddenly she quickly blocked his punch.

"wow! This is my first time the I'm getting exciting about fighting against another saiyan" Caulifla says with excitement.

She looked at him. "Trunks lets fight without holding back" Caulifla says when Trunks looked at her.

"fine it would be more interesting" Trunks says.

Caulifla and Trunks started to release more I'd they power as when they stop screaming suddenly Trunks and Caulifla crashes theirs fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. Trunks was surprised the Caulifla was able to fight him in his full power of his super saiyan. He quickly delivered a punch into her stomach causing her to gasp.

Caulifla quickly reacted and delivered a punch into his face when Trunks felt blood in his mouth. "I never know you was the strong" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "thanks the same thing I never meet somebody with the strange transformation" Caulifla says as she quickly flew at him and delivered a punch into his stomach Trunks spits blood from his mouth when he saw a opening he quickly kick her and threw her a ki blast.

She deflect the energy blast Trunks appeared next to hear and delivered a heavy punch into her back and a kick into her stomach as he moved his hand and charged his attack. "masenko!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against her as she quickly deflect the energy blast in another direction causing a immense explosion.

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla..this is my first time the I'm getting excited to fight against a strong opponent" Trunks says.

She smiled at him. "good because I'm not a pushover" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Trunks and Caulifla flew at each other and crashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. Caulifla quickly delivered a punch into his face and kick him into his stomach as Trunks looked at her and saw a opening he quickly appeared next to her and delivered a heavy punch into her back and punch her into her stomach as he moves his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

She saw the energy blast going at her she quickly deflect the energy blast in different directions when Trunks looked at her and saw the she was able to deflect the energy blast without any problems.

He looked at her. **"Caulifla would be able to defeat Seventeenth and Eighteenth without any problems I wonder how strong she is going to be when she learns how to transform into super saiyan"** Trunks thought

Caulifla and Trunks ran at each other as they quickly delivered a heavy punch into they face. Kale was surprised the Caulifla and Trunks received the same attack at the same time when Caulifla walked back and fell down unconscious. Kale stood up and saw the Trunks fell down unconscious.

She quickly ran and saw the Caulifla and Trunks was unconscious. "Caulifla are you okay" Kale ask her when she touch her and saw she was uncomfortable she sat down beside her when she saw the Trunks have purple hair.

" **that a strange transformation"** Kale thought.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla and Trunks stood up and stared at each other. **"Caulifla is going to hate me because I defeated her"** Trunks thought when suddenly she shakes his hand.

"it was a good fight..and is my first time the I lost against a saiyan" Caulifla says.

"you're not angry" Trunks questioned her.

"no" Caulifla replied.

Trunks was surprised about her reaction. "I really enjoy fighting with you" Trunks says.

"yes it was really fun but next time I'm going to be the one defeating you" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "Trunks can you do tell me more about you transformation" Caulifla ask him.

Trunks transformed into his super saiyan. "this is a super saiyan" Trunks says as Caulifla get closer and touched his hair when Kale walked beside Caulifla and looked at Trunks transforming into super saiyan.

"wow I can feel you energy" Caulifla says.

"I think is a amazing transformation" Kale says.

"if you think the this transformation is amazing you have to see the second transformation" Trunks says.

"second transformations…you mean like a super saiyan two?" Caulifla ask him when he nodded at her.

"Can you show me you second transformation" Caulifla ask her.

"I wasn't able to archive the second transformation but I was able to master my super saiyan form so I don't waste to much energy" Trunks says

"Trunks can you teach us how to transform into super saiyan and maybe if we train together and push our limits we be able to transform into super saiyan two" Caulifla says.

Caulifla looked at Kale. "do you want to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla ask her.

"yes it looks like a useful transformation" Kale says

"so what..do you want to train us" Caulifla ask him.

"okay I'm going to teach you two how to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says when suddenly Caulifla gives him a hug when Trunks quickly get embarrassed.

"thank you!" Caulifla says with excitement.

"let's start our training tomorrow I need to do something important" Caulifla says.

"do you know the way of my parents house" Caulifla ask him when he nodded at her.

"ok goodbye" Caulifla says the she fly away when Kale looked at him. "goodbye Trunks" Kale says the she follows Caulifla when Trunks saw the they're were already gone as he flew back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Secret Hideout ( Sadala)**

Kale walked at her. "sis we hear the a group of soldiers is going to enter in our property would you want to steal they stuff or leave them alone" Kale ask her.

"leave them alone for now" Caulifla says.

"sis are you feeling okay or are you still thinking about the fight against Trunks" Kale says.

"I'm okay I'm just thinking about the fight and I'm excited the he is going to teach us" Caulifla says.

"yes I'm excited too" Kale replied.

"sis I'm curious you're not angry the you lost against Trunks" Kale ask her.

"I'm not angry and I don't mind losing after all we're going to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Kale replied with a smile on her face.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Sreka ( Sadala)**

Trunks enter to the house and saw the Koshou was drinking some coffee she looked at him. "Trunks come over here" Koshou says when he walked at her and she looked at him.

She grabbed a band aid and put it on his cheek. "thank you" Trunks says.

"no problem" Koshou says with a smile on her face.

"Koshou can you tell me more about Caulifla" Trunks ask her.

"you want to know more about my daughter" Koshou says when he nodded at her.

"okay let's go over there so we can talk more comfortable" Koshou says when Trunks walked to the living room and saw the Koshou was looking for something when she grabbed it and walked at him.

She sat down next to him and opened her album. "this small girl over here is my precious daughter" Koshou says while pointing a picture of Caulifla when she was a baby.

He looked at her. "yes she looks cute when she was a baby" Trunks replied.

"if my daughter was here she would get angry and embarrassed for calling her cute" Koshou says.

"Koshou I wonder how she become the strong" Trunks ask her.

"when Caulifla was four years old she spend most of her time training even training in the middle of the night" Koshou says.

She shows her another picture. "this picture it was when Caulifla won the Sadala tournament and she become one of the youngest winner in history and the first woman to win the tournament" Koshou says.

"she was only six years old most of the older guys was getting angry at her because she easily defeat them" Koshou says.

"if you want I can show you the tournament I always recorded it when she participated in her first tournament" Koshou.

"sounds fun" Trunks says when she quickly stood up and turned on the television when she grabbed a DVD and put it on the DVD player as she quickly sat down.

"you're going to see my daughter when she was six years old" Koshou says while watching the video. Trunks was surprised the they were a lot of saiyans in the stadium when he saw a really short saiyan girl.

" **the small girl..it mus be Caulifla"** Trunks thought the he continued to watch the video.

 **Three hours later**

Caulifla and Kale enter to the house when she saw the her mother and Trunks was watching a movie when she get closer and saw the video.

"Caulifla you didn't told me the you won the Sadala tournament" Trunks was surprised.

"yes I defeated…it was nothing special it was very boring" Caulifla says when she saw the Trunks was surprised she looked to the screen and saw what Trunks was watching.

"Trunks my daughter looks cute when she was sleeping with a teddy bear" Koshou says.

"sleeping with a teddy bear" Trunks says as he tried to sustain his laugh.

"idiot… In the video I was six years old" Caulifla says angry.

"sorry..I'm not going to laugh anymore" Trunks says.

"fine…can we start our training tomorrow" Caulifla ask him.

"okay sounds fun training with you two" Trunks says when Kale walked beside her.

"goodnight" Kale says the she walked into her room.

"Trunks were going to wake up early tomorrow so we can spend the whole day training" Caulifla says when he nodded at her.

"goodnight Caulifla" Trunks says.

"goodnight" Caulifla says the she walked into her room when she laid down and looked into her roof when she moved her hand and she imagine herself transforming into super saiyan.

"Trunks I'm going to archive super saiyan and even super saiyan two" Caulifla says the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 3 : The Road to astery**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Road to Mastery**

 **Future Caulifla and Future Trunks**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala ( year 785)**

Trunks woke up and looked around. "I'm still here" Trunks says when he leaves the room and saw a tall saiyan staring at him as he walked at him and looked at him.

"my wife told me that a friend of Caulifla is going to stay here so what is your name" Daikon says.

"hello sir my name is Trunks Brief" Trunks replied.

Caulifla saw the his father was talking with him she quickly walked at him. "Hello father" Caulifla says.

"hi sweetheart" Daikon says

"why you didn't tell me that you were going to visit us" Daikon says.

"I was busy" Caulifla says.

"so how did you meet this boy or is this another thug" Daikon says.

"Father stop trying to scared him and he is not a criminal so calm down" Caulifla says.

"I worry about you future…why don't you want to join the Sadala Defense Squad" Daikon says.

"you know the reason I don't want to join" Caulifla says.

"you know if you join the Sadala Defense Squad you have a high possibility to be the new Captain" Daikon says.

"dad I'm not going to be the new Captain so stop bothering me" Caulifla says.

"fine but make sure the you're safe and make the correct choices in life" Daikon says

"fine don't worry I'm not going to make any mistakes" Caulifla says.

He looked at him. "I have my eyes on you so you better not hurt my daughter's feelings" Daikon says.

"If I find out that you hurt my precious angel I'm going to hunt you down like an animal" Daikon says.

Caulifla started to push him. "Father I'm not a little girl and I can protect myself" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "just ignore him he a little bit overprotective when its about me" Caulifla says.

"its okay my father would do the same thing if he had a daughter" Trunks replied.

She saw that her mother already makes breast she looked at him. "after we finish eating breakfast we are going to go somewhere to train" Caulifla says when she turned around and saw that Kale already woke up.

"good morning sis" Kale says.

"good morning" Caulifla says.

"Kale after eating our breakfast we're going to train" Caulifla says.

"okay sis and I know a place that we would be able to train without any problems and its close to my house" Kale says.

"sounds good then were are going over there" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

"okay sis so after training we can stay in my house so we will be able to relax and rest without any problems" Caulifla say the they walked to the dinning room when Trunks started to eat the food he saw the Koshou was smiling at him.

"did my husband scare you" Koshou says.

Trunks didn't says anything. "don't worry about my husband he is overprotective when is about my daughter" Koshou says when she looked at him and he didn't says anything.

"Is okay its normal that a father would be overprotective about his daughters" Trunks says when he saw the she nodded at him.

He saw the Caulifla was a little bit embarrassed the he quickly turned around and started to eat his food when he enjoyed the saiyan traditional food as it was his first time eating this kind of food he saw the Caulifla was staring at him. "its my first time eating this" Trunks says when he saw the she nodded at him the he continued to eat his food.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Unknown location**

Kale lo looked at them. "I think this is a personal place to train" Kale says.

She looked around. "yes is perfect and where is you house" Caulifla ask her.

"oh just go over there you're going to see a cabin" Kale says.

"good after training hard we need to go there and relax" Caulifla says.

"Trunks we are ready to train but I want you to stay in you super saiyan form" Caulifla says.

Trunks transformed into his super saiyan form. "are you sure about training with me in my super saiyan form" Trunks says.

"yes and it would be able to archive super saiyan form even more faster and we're not fragile so we would be able to sustain your attacks without any problems" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "Kale are you comfortable training with me in my super saiyan form" Trunks says.

"yes I'm okay" Kale replied. "okay I'm going to put my sword something else so we can have a fair fight" Trunks says.

"then let's start our training" Trunks says the he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them.

Caulifla rapidly dodge the energy blast when Kale saw the energy blast she quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction as Trunks was surprised. "Trunks don't underestimate Kale she looks like a shy saiyan but she a excellent sparring partner even when she younger than me" Caulifla says.

"sis I only three years younger than you" Kale says while kicking the energy blast in another directions.

"It does not matter" Caulifla says the she quickly caught a energy blast and threw it against Trunks as he reacted fast and dodged the energy blast.

"you two are really strong if you was on Earth you can easily kill 17, 18 and Cell" Trunks says while throwing multiple ki blast against them.

"you think so" Caulifla says the she caught a energy blast and quickly appeared next to him and smashed the energy blast against him causing a explosion.

Trunks was able to sustain the explosion and saw the he received a small injury. "Caulifla you're good at adjusting your fighting style against you opponent" Trunks says.

"yes but that not good enough after learning about the transformation I learned that I still have a lot of power inside and I need to unlock my full potential even breaking my own limits" Caulifla says.

She saw the he was smiling at her. "why are you smiling" Caulifla says demanding for a answer.

" you just make me remember about Son Goku he always wanted to push his limits" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "sure…Kale don't hold back were going to push our limits and transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says the Kale nodded at her and prepared to fight him.

Kale quickly flew at him and smashed her fist into his stomach as Trunks was surprised he quickly blocked the second punch. "you're really fast" Trunks says.

She continued to attack him when Trunks was able to dodge her attack when suddenly she delivered a heavy punch into his stomach as Caulifla appeared next to him and rapidly connected a strike into his face. Trunks was having a hard time fighting Caulifla and Kale at the same time. " **they don't have any problem working together" Trunks thought**

He quickly moved his hand and charged his attack. "masenko!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast when Kale deflected the energy blast suddenly Trunks delivered a heavy punch into her stomach as he threw her into the boulder when he turned around Caulifla quickly delivered a heavy punch into his face causing him to spit blood from his mouth.

She looked at him. "I'm having fun training with you" Caulifla says with excitement. She continued to smashed her fist into his stomach when suddenly Trunks quickly reacted and blocked the attack of Caulifla when she smiled at him and quickly trick him and kick him into his stomach.

He looked at her. "Caulifla your trick is not going to work again" Trunks says.

"what! You want to test it again" Caulifla says the she moved her hand when Kale rapidly kicked him into his face.

Trunks dodge the second kick and rapidly punch her into her face when he saw the opportunity he continued to attack her multiple times suddenly Caulifla appeared next to him and blocked his attack. "do it now!" Caulifla screamed at her as she quickly appeared next to him and moved her hand.

"eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing a energy blast against him when the energy blast clash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappeared and saw the Trunks received some injuries.

He looked at them. "this is the first time that I'm having fun fighting let's continue this" Trunks says the he prepares to fight them.

She looked at him. "you got my blood even more excited than before " Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "Kale are you ready to beat him up" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "yes I'm ready" Kale replied.

Caulifla and Kale quickly flew at him and smashed their fists at the same time causing him to cough blood from his mouth. Trunks blocked the punch of Kale and quickly push her away from him he quickly threw a ki blast against Caulifla.

She saw the energy blast going at her she quickly reacted and deflected the energy blast when suddenly when Trunks kick her into her stomach and grasped her leg and threw her into the boulder as she quickly reacted and was able to stop herself from crashing into the boulder.

Trunks looked at them. "you two are really strong I would says if we train like this in three to six months you two would be able to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "good I can't wait to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "what about you" Caulifla ask her.

"yes I'm excited too" Kale replied.

Trunks looked at them. "let's continue our training" Trunks says.

 **Sadala Defense Squad Headquarters**

Trunks walked at him. "hello Captain Renso" Cabba says.

"hello" Renso.

"Cabba sit down I need to talk about a mission" Renso says.

He sat down and looked at him. "what's wrong?" Cabba says.

"you mission is to find this criminal he is really dangerous and he very strong too" Renso says.

"don't worry you're not going to be the only one trying to catch him" Renso says.

"so how many people is going to help me" Cabba ask him.

"twenty" Renso says.

"he is extremely dangerous but in just in case the you all are not able to catch him run away" Renso says.

Cabba was confused. "he killed a lot of innocent people and even destroy planets" Renso says.

He stood up and looked at him. "don't worry Captain I'm going to defeat him" Cabba says.

He looked at him. "we hear some rumors the his hideout is in this location" Renso says.

He grabbed the paper and saw the location. "don't worry Captain I'm going to use all my power to capture him" Cabba says.

"okay but make sure to be careful I don't want to tell your parents that you died in the battle field and even worse I already imagine you mother screaming at me" Renso says.

"don't worry if the situation is to dangerous were going to escape and tried our best to come back to Sadala" Cabba says.

"good now you can leave and train a little more so you're strong enough to fight him" Renso says when Cabba nodded at him and leave the headquarters.

 **Two hours later**

 **Unknown location**

They laid down in the ground. "I think that's enough training for today" Caulifla says.

"sure let's rest for now" Trunks says.

"sis and Trunks let's go to my house so we can relax over there" Kale says when they nodded at her they stood up and follows her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Trunks saw a cabin near the woods. "over there is my house" Kale says.

Caulifla looked at it. "its nice is not big and its not small" Caulifla says.

"its really nice" Trunks says.

"thank you its not fancy but its comfortable" Kale says.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale don't worry we're not going to judge and I don't like fancy stuff so its okay" Caulifla says the they enter to the house.

"wow it looks great" Caulifla says.

"thanks I tried to live without my parents help" Kale says.

Trunks looked around. "its really nice and its even nicer than my own house" Trunks says.

"thanks" Kale says in a shy voice.

"I'm going to make dinner so Trunks can you tell me what you don't like " Kale ask him.

"is okay" Trunks replied.

"Caulifla don't like to eat broccoli and carrots" Kale says.

" it has a terrible taste" Caulifla says.

"Kale I'm going to take a nap in the living room" Trunks sayd he walked into the living room.

"sis can you help me cook" Kale ask her.

"yeah sure" Caulifla says the she follows her to the kitchen when she saw the Kale grabbed all the ingredient she looked at her.

"okay let's start cooking" Kale says the she saw the Caulifla started to help cook the food.

 **One hour later**

Caulifla walked at him and shake his shoulder when she saw the he was still sleeping she quickly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to gasp. "Caulifla…that hurts" Trunks says.

"maybe next time you wake up" Caulifla says angry.

"dinner is ready so hurry up" Caulifla says.

Trunks stood up and follows her when he stop and saw a lot of food in the table. "Kale you should ask Caulifla or even me to help you cook that's a lot of fo-" Caulifla interrupt him.

"asshole I was helping her" Caulifla says angry.

"no offense but you don't look like a person the don't know how to cook" Trunks says.

"idiot…my mother taught how to cook so when I live by myself I would be able to cook food without any help" Caulifla says.

"I'm sorry next time I'm not going to judge you" Trunks says.

"good now we can eat this delicious food" Caulifla says the they sat down and started to eat the food.

"Caulifla and Kale its really good" Trunks says while eating the food. "thank you" Kale says the they continue to eat.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She stood up and looked at her. "Kale can we sleep here only for tonight if is not a bother" Caulifla says.

"its okay sis and you can use my clothes so you can sleep comfortable" Kale says.

"thanks" Caulifla replied the she walked into her room when Trunks walked into the living room and laid down in the sofa when Kale walked at him and give him a pillow.

"thank you" Trunks says.

"no problem and goodnight" Kale says.

"goodnight" Trunks says when he saw the Kale walked into her room when he put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

In the morning when Trunks wake up and saw the Kale was already making breakfast when he walked at her. "good morning" Trunks says.

"good morning" Kale replied.

"where is Caulifla" Trunks ask her.

"sis is taking a bath" Kale says when Trunks nodded at her.

"so you're living here by yourself" Trunks asked her.

"yes at first my parents was against the idea of me leaving the house and tried to live without they help but I'm doing okay" Kale says.

"your parents must be proud" Trunks says.

"I think so" Kale says.

"breakfast is going to be ready in ten minutes" Kale says when Trunks nodded at her and walked to the dining room.

" **I wonder what my mother is doing right now"** Trunks thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kale sat down and Trunks saw the food is already ready he grabbed a plate and started to eat his food when Caulifla walked at her. "Kale thanks for letting me take a bath" Caulifla says.

"is not a problem sis" Kale says.

Trunks saw the Caulifla was wearing a shirt and shorts. "what?" Caulifla ask him when she saw the he was staring at her.

"nothing" Trunks says.

She sat down and started to eat her food when she looked at him. "Trunks can you tell something about you life or how do you transform into super saiyan" Caulifla ask him.

He looked at her. "okay I'm going to tell you how I transform into super saiyan" Trunks says when Caulifla and Kale started to pay attention.

"during the time I wasn't strong enough to defeat 17 and 18 when my master Gohan saw that I didn't transform to survive he decided to knock me out and fight them by himself" Trunks says.

"when I wake up and I went to the city I saw the Gohan was already dead in the moment I let my anger go and transformed into super saiyan" Trunks says.

"Gohan wasn't my best friend he is like a father to me" Trunks says.

Caulifla stood up and walked at him as she gives him a hug when Trunks was surprised. "is okay you don't have to be sad and most likely he is proud of you" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "thanks but I'm okay" Trunks says.

Caulifla moved away from him. "good and you should feel honor the I gave you a hug" Caulifla says with a smile.

She looked at him. "if you feel okay then let's start our training" Caulifla says when Trunks nodded at her the they stood up and left the house when Kale quickly walked beside Caulifla.

" **I was wrong about Caulifla…she is a kind saiyan"** Trunks thought the he quickly walked beside her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla quickly walked away from them. "Trunks now we can start our training but this time let's train the whole day" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla I know the you want to transform into super saiyan but sometimes you need to relax" Trunks says.

"Whatever Trunks..." Caulifla says.

Kale looked at her. "sis I think we should listen to him after all he has more experience about transforming into super saiyan " Kale says.

She looked at her. "fine I'm going to listen to him" Caulifla says the she started to stretch herself.

Trunks saw a stranger staring at her. "what?" Caulifla says.

"sis I think he wants to talk to you" Kale says.

"just ignore him" Caulifla says when he walked in front of her and looked at her.

"why did you ignore my calls" the tall saiyan says angry.

"Renso stop bothering me" Caulifla says angry.

She looked at him. "Caulifla why are you ignoring me" Renso says angry.

She looked at him. "I already told you that its a no" Caulifla says angry.

He was getting angry when he turned around and looked at him. "don't tell me the she spending time with the thug" Renso thought.

He looked at her. "are you serious Caulifla a lot of saiyans would do anything do have the same opportunity that you're going to get" Renso says angry.

She looked at him. "I said no and I don't want the stupid opportunity so leave me alone!" Caulifla screamed at him.

He grasped her hand. "what! Stop wasting you potential! You're wasting you time with the thug over there!" Renso pointed at him.

She looked at him. "I'm not wasting my potential! Leave me alone!" Caulifla screamed at him.

Trunks looked at them. "you should leave this place right now and stop bothering her" Trunks says.

"idiot its not of you business!" Renso screamed at him.

She moved her hand away from him. "leave me alone if you don't I'm going to beat you up" Caulifla says angry.

Renso looked at him. "you're going to waste you potential if you're only spending time with thugs like him" Renso says.

Trunks appeared next to him. "I don't know you but you should leave her alone" Trunks says.

"she already says no about dating you" Trunks says.

"what!" Caulifla and Renso screamed at the same time when Caulifla quickly hit his head.

She looked at him. "he is my older brother!" Caulifla says angry.

He looked at him. "I want Caulifla to be the new Captain of Sadala Defense Squad" Renso says.

She looked at him. "I already told you I don't want to be the new Captain" Caulifla says.

She walked beside him. "Trunks is not a thug and I'm not wasting my potential" Caulifla says.

"with the help of Trunks I'm going to break my limits" Caulifla says.

"fine but a least can you work as a soldier if you say yes can you help Cabba we need to capture a dangerous criminal" Renso says.

"you already know the answer I am never going to work for the Sadala Defense Squad" Caulifla says angry.

"fine I'm going to leave you alone" Renso says the he looked at them and fly away when Trunks walked beside her and saw the she was still angry.

"Caulifla what is going on?" Trunks says confused.

"nothing I used to work in the Sadala Defense Squad when I was 15 years old but three years later I quit" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "let's forget about this and start our training" Caulifla says.

"okay Caulifla" Trunks says.

Trunks stop and looked at them. "Caulifla I was thinking you two should fight against each other" Trunks says.

Kale was confused. "you mean Sis and me" Kale says

He looked at her. "yes I want to see how you two fight against each other" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at her. "I'm okay about fighting against Kale" Caulifla says.

"is going to be our first time that we're going to fight against each other" Kale says.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale don't hold back" Caulifla says excited.

She looked at her. "okay sis I'm not going to hold back" Kale says.

Caulifla and Kale started to release more of they power when they stop screaming they quickly clashed their fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. Caulifla rapidly delivered multiple strikes into her body and quickly kick her into her stomach.

Kale blocked her second kick she immediately delivered a punch into her stomach and grasped her face and smashed her face into her knee multiple times when Caulifla quickly stop it and quickly grasped her hand and delivered a heavy punch into her face and threw her into the ground.

"Kale! You're a good fighter!" Caulifla says with excitement.

"thank you sis but you're even better than me" Kale says.

Caulifla quickly flew at her and smashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shocks when they started to push against each other as the ground started to shatter into little pieces. Trunks witness the power of Caulifla and Kale fighting against each other.

" **amazing…they have a lot of power and they not even in their super saiyan form"** Trunks thought.

Caulifla quickly knee her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth as Kale quickly reacted and uppercut her into her stomach causing her to cough blood. "come on Kale! Let's push our limits and transform into super saiyan!" Caulifla screamed with excitement.

"yes sis let's break our limits!" Kale screamed at her as they continue to punch and kick against each other as Caulifla quickly grasped her hand and threw her into the boulder when Kale stood up and moved her hand and started to charge her attack.

"eraser cannon!" Kale screamed "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed when the two energy blast crash against each other trying to overpower the attack of her opponent. The two energy blast emerges into one causing a immense explosion when Caulifla used the opportunity she quickly appeared next to her and smashed her face into the ground.

"I won this fight" Caulifla says the she helps Kale to stand up.

"I'm okay" Kale says.

"Kale I'm so proud of you and maybe next time I'm going to lose" Caulifla says with a smile.

She turned around and looked at him. "Trunks let's take a small break I want Kale to regain some of her energy" Caulifla says when he nodded at her they sat down as Trunks sat down beside Caulifla and looked at her.

"Amazing…I wonder how strong Caulifla and Kale are going to be when they transform into super saiyan" Trunks thought.

 **Unknown planet**

Cabba and his teammates leave the spaceship. "okay pay attention!" Cabba screening at them.

"Captain Renso told me the criminals are extremely dangerous so we need to work as a team" Cabba says.

"Cabba relax is twenty against one" Noppal says.

He looked at him. "this is serious he has killed millions of innocent people and even destroyed planets without even trying" Cabba says.

"Cabba everyone from our home world have the power to destroy a planet without any problems" Noppal says.

"shut up! He is just making sure the we're safe and the nobody is going to died in this battle" Kassava says.

"bad thing we don't have Caulifla anymore" Kassava says.

"she's one of the strongest saiyans alive nobody was able to defeat her" Kassava says.

"we don't need the stupid, selfish bitch" Noppal says angry.

"you just angry the she kick you ass and she declined you love confession" Kassava says with a cocky smile on her face.

" Caulifla is a w-" Cabba quickly stop him.

"you should stop talking if you want to talk bad about Caulifla then tell her in her face" Cabba says when he nodded at him he let him go.

He looked at them. "let's capture him and one thing if you receive a severe injury from the criminal run away and find a safe place to hide" Cabba says the he turned around and sense a energy in the hideout.

" **I'm not going to fail this mission! I'm going to capture him"** Cabba thought.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Kale personality- is going to be a mix of the anime and the manga**

 **Caulifla personality – is going to be a mix of the anime and manga**

 **Future Trunks is not the character of dragon ball super is from dragon ball z**

 **Age**

 **Future Trunks: 18**

 **Kale : 17**

 **Caulifla: 19 and six months**

 **Cabba : 20**

 **Renso : 40**

 **Koshou ( Caulifla mother) : 58**

 **Daikon ( Caulifla father) : 60**

 **Bulma : 52**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Cabba**

 **Future Caulifla and Future Trunks**

 **I don't own dragon ball z/ super**

 **Universe six**

 **Dropustea**

Cabba quickly hide behind the tree. "Noppal and Kassava come here" Cabba says as he moved his hand and signal to the other saiyans to go inside the hideout as multiple saiyans enter inside

Cabba saw multiple ki blast going to different directions as he quickly ran inside and saw a group of criminals attacking against the saiyans as he ran and deflected the energy blast in another direction when he saw the he have a severe injury. "withdraw and tried to return home" Cabba says when he quickly interrupt him.

"go! Right now!" Cabba says while blocking the attacks without any problems.

He quickly ran and smashed his fist into his face when Noppal and Kassava quickly ran at him. "don't take all the fun!" Kassava says while throwing multiple ki blast.

He looked at her. "Kassava don't do anything reckless" Cabba says while dodging the energy blast and quickly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach.

"fine" Kassava says while punching the criminals multiple times.

Cabba stop and sense the energy of the leader. "Noppal and Kassava help the others to defeat the enemies and then were going to attack the leader" Cabba says the they nodded at him.

 **Sadala**

Caulifla wake up she quickly when to the room of Trunks and saw the he was still sleeping as she quickly shakes his shoulder when he opened his eyes. "good morning" Trunks says.

"good morning" Caulifla replied.

"I was thinking of showing around this town so you don't get lost in the future" Caulifla says.

"okay" Trunks replied.

"breakfast is ready so hurry up" Caulifla says the she leave the room.

Trunks walked to the dinning room and saw the Caulifla was already eating when he sat down and saw the his father wasn't there. "if you're curious about my father h and already went to another mission" Caulifla says.

"ugh so what kind of mission you father do" Trunks ask her.

"just normal mission nothing special" Caulifla says.

"oh ok" Trunks replied

"Trunks eat faster so I can you show the town and after that we can train together" Caulifla says when he nodded at her she quickly started to eat faster. She finish eating her food she quickly into her room as she put her Gi on.

Trunks saw the Caulifla was ready she walked beside him and he looked at her. "the town is close to my parents house so if you go flying you be able to be there in five minutes" Caulifla says the she started to fly away as he quickly follows her.

 **Five minutes later**

Caulifla looked at him. "Trunks over is there is the stores so you can buy yourself food, clothes and other stuff" Caulifla says as Trunks follow her when he saw a lot of saiyans kids.

"oh over there is a arcade a lot of kids go there when they get bored or they want to do something fun that is not fighting or training" Caulifla says.

"so in this town have a school" Trunks ask her.

"yes why" Caulifla replied.

Trunks was surprised. "so they're teach them how to fight" Trunks ask her.

"yes and they teach them other stuff like math" Caulifla says.

"if you walk over there you be able to find a park" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "Caulifla I'm curious how did you meet Kale" Trunks ask her.

"the first time I meet her it was when last year it was when a gang tried to rob her money but I interfered and beat them up" Caulifla says.

"then after that we became friends" Caulifla says when he nodded at her.

She saw the he was sad she quickly walked in front of him. "what wrong?" Caulifla ask him.

Trunks looked at her. "nothing I was thinking about my home and how this planet is more peaceful than my" Trunks says.

She looked at him and grabbed his arm as she drag him to the store when he saw the she walked to the desk and saw the she bought something when she turned around and walked at him.

"let's go to the park" Caulifla says giving him a ice cream cup.

"is a berry ice cream" Caulifla says.

"see it has strawberry, blueberry and blackberries" Caulifla says.

"it looks tasty" Trunks says.

"yes the ice cream is delicious let's go to the park when we finish eating ice " Caulifla says the he nodded at her when they walked to the park he saw a lot of saiyans kids playing in the playground as Caulifla grabbed his arm and walked to the swings as she sat down and told him to sat down.

She started to eat the ice cream. "I didn't know the kids likes to play in the park" Trunks says.

"they kids they like to play in the park when they not training or doing homework" Caulifla replied.

Trunks started to eat the ice cream when he tasted the sweet flavor. "you was right it taste good" Trunks says while eating his ice cream.

Caulifla looked at him. "stop" Caulifla says the she gets closer and remove the ice cream from his cheek when she grabbed the napkin and cleaned her finger.

"next time you should buy me a ice cream" Caulifla says.

"next time" Trunks replied when he finish eating his ice cream.

"you already finish let's go" Caulifla says when a saiyan girl fell down Caulifla quickly walked at her and help her stand up when Trunks saw the Caulifla help her.

He walked beside her. "are you okay" Caulifla ask her.

Trunks saw the saiyan girl looking at her when suddenly she quickly started to cried when Caulifla grabbed her arm and saw a small cut in her arm. She grabbed a band aid and put in in her small cut. "stop crying..you're a strong saiyan girl so go home" Caulifla says while patting her head.

He saw the saiyan girl giving her a hug. "thank you" the saiyan girl says the she quickly ran into the small town.

"I didn't know you get along with kids" Trunks says.

"oh I'm okay with kids I don't have any problem" Caulifla replied.

"I'm going to call Kale so we can train together" Caulifla says the she grabbed her phone and call her when Trunks saw the she already finish she looked at him. "okay she is going to train too so let's go" Caulifla says the they left the park.

 **Dropustea**

They walked into the tunnel when suddenly Cabba stop when he sense a powerful opponent. "so the leader is over there" Cabba says as he turned around and looked at them.

"remember about our training if you have a severe injury run away" Cabba says when they quickly push the door down and saw the leader standing up as he looked at them.

"the saiyans the heroes of our universe" the leader says.

"my name is Chernobog and today you all going to died by my hands" Chernobog says with a sadistic smile on his face.

One of the saiyans soldiers get angry he quickly ran at him and threw a ki blast as Chernobog easily dodge the attack he quickly appeared next to him and grabbed his neck. "what a idiot" Chernobog as he snaps his neck.

Cabba was in shock to weakness one of the soldiers getting kill. **"the bastard is going to pay for killing one of my teammates"** Cabba thought as he prepared to fight and looked at them.

"don't do anything stupid…we need to survive this battle" Cabba says at them.

"okay team leader" Kassava says walking beside him.

"fine" Noppal replied.

"were going to win this battle" Cabba says with confidence.

 **Sadala**

Kale quickly flew at them and saw the Caulifla and Trunks are training together. "hi sis and Trunks" Kale says.

"hi" Caulifla and Trunks says at the same time

"Kale and Caulifla I was thinking the I'm going to transform into super saiyan so I would be able to push you limits from you base form and force you to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "is okay and I think is the fastest way to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"sis is right it would be very useful if we are able to transform into super saiyan" Kale says.

Trunks nodded at them he released all his power when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan. "okay this is my full power of my super saiyan form but I have another for but I never used because is useless" Trunks says the he released more of his power causing his muscles to get bigger than before.

Caulifla looked at him. "what the hell!" Caulifla says in shock.

"is Super Saiyan Third Grade" Trunks says.

"so Caulifla can you tell me a weakness about this form" Trunks says when she walked at him and touched his arm.

"you have a lot of muscle the means you attacks is going to be stronger but I don't know maybe is going to lower you speed" Caulifla says

He looked at her. "yes if you fight ne right now you can easily defeat me because you would be able to dodge my attacks without any problems" Trunks says.

"super saiyan two it increases you strength and speed so that form is perfect" Trunks says.

"one thing when you learn how to transform into super saiyan don't you ever use this form is useless and is going to make you lose to a fight against a opponent" Trunks says the he return in his regular super saiyan form.

"okay Trunks" Kale says.

"okay I'm not going to used it" Caulifla says.

"good now we can start our training" Trunks says.

"great" Caulifla says excited the she prepares to fight him when Kale saw the Caulifla was happy she smiled at her and quickly turned around and looked at him as she prepared to fight him.

 **Dropustea**

Cabba quickly crashed to the wall when he slowly stood up and saw a lot of blood in the floor when he noticed ten lifeless bodies when he saw the his teammates don't have any chance to survive the battle he quickly ran at his partners. "Noppal and Kassava tell them to run away I'm going to fight him" Cabba says.

"are you crazy! You are going to died" Kassava says angry.

He looked at her. "it don't matter…I'd I don't do it everyone is going to died" Cabba says the Noppal nodded at him and quickly ran to the other saiyans when Kassava looked at him and quickly ran to the other saiyans.

" **I'm going to sacrifice my life to save my teammates"** Cabba says when he turned around and he saw Kassava and Noppal.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun" Noppal says.

"you have to be a idiot if I'm going to leave my best friend alone" Kassava says.

Cabba looked at them. "thanks let's do our best to defeat him" Cabba says the they started to push more of they power.

 **Sadala**

Caulifla and Kale crash they fist against Trunks causing him to gasp as Caulifla quickly smashed her fist into his face and threw multiple energy blast against him. Trunks saw the energy blast going at him he quickly deflect the energy blast into different directions when suddenly Kale appeared next to him and delivered a heavy strike into his gut causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

She continued to strike him multiple times and quickly kicks into his face when suddenly Trunks blocked her kick. "you're good Kale no wonder you always training with Caulifla" Trunks says the she quickly grasped her leg and threw her into the boulder as she quickly reacted and was able to stop herself.

Trunks and Caulifla burst towards each other, throwing and blocking punches left and right. "you're good". Caulifla exclaimed as their hands ended up deadlocked together, with Trunks trying to land a close range kick that she blocked with her knee.

He looked at her. "good I'm getting even more excited!" Trunks says the he quickly delivered multiple strikes into her body and delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach when she reacted fast and dodged his punch. Caulifla saw a opening and delivered a uppercut into his face.

She smiled at him. "I'm having fun training with you but it don't mean the I'm going to let you win this fight" Caulifla says.

"the same thing but I'm going to win" Trunks replied.

"oh…you're going to defeat me" Caulifla says.

"the last time you defeat me but I became stronger than before and this time I'm going to win" Caulifla says.

"do you best" Trunks replied.

"fine Trunks I'm not going to hold back anymore" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale.. I'm going to fight him alone so can you watch the fight and don't help me" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"now we can have a fair fight" Caulifla says with a smile the he nodded at her the he prepares to fight her.

 **Dropustea**

Cabba saw the Kassava and Noppal was bleeding a lot. "dammit" Cabba says angry the he quickly flew at him and moved his arm and quickly charged his attack. "garlick cannon!" Cabba screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Chernobog easily deflected the enemy blast and quickly grabbed a sword and stab him into his stomach. "what a waste" Chernobog says the suddenly Kassava appeared next to him and charged her attack. "deadly explosion!" Kassava screamed throwing the energy blast against him as she quickly grabbed Cabba and used her other hand to grab Noppal.

She forced herself to used all her power she quickly threw them into the space as she quickly jumped to the spaceship and push the button. "we…coming…back..ho-" Kassava fell down unconscious as the spaceship turned on and travel to planet Sadala meanwhile the leader stood up and saw the they already escaped from the planet.

" **fool ! You think I'm going to let you all live after you enter in my hideout and disrespect me…I'm going to kill you all"** Chernobog thought

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Sadala**

Caulifla and Trunks crashed they fist at the same time as Caulifla delivered a punch into his stomach when Trunks did the same thing Caulifla and Trunks gasp at the same time. He quickly moved his hand forward and charged his attack. "masenko!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She quickly reacted and deflected the energy blast in another direction as she quickly appeared next to him and delivered multiple strikes into his body as she moved her hand and charged her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Trunks deflected the energy blast but suddenly she appeared next to him and moved her hand toward him. "garlick cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappeared she appeared next to him and uppercut him multiple as she quickly grabbed his face and knee him into his stomach causing to cough blood from his mouth. Trunks caught her knee and quickly delivered a punch into her stomach. "dammm…Caulifla…you're good" Trunks says with a smile.

Caulifla quickly blocked his punch. "thanks…you're good too" Caulifla says while dodging his attack.

"the last time you fought me you won the fight but this time I'm going to be the winner" Caulifla says the she quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood as she quickly charged her attack and moved closer.

"crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast when Trunks deflected the energy blast she appeared next to and grasped his face and slammed into the ground as she looked at him. "I won" Caulifla says she help him to stand up and looked at him.

"now were equal" Caulifla says with a smile on her face when suddenly she hear a mask explosion. "Trunks let's go over there I want to know what happen over there" Caulifla says the he nodded at her.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale come here" Caulifla says when she quickly walked at her.

"what happen sis" Kale ask her.

"I don't know but for some reason I have a bad feeling" Caulifla says.

"okay sis then what do you want to do" Kale replied.

"we should investigate so Trunks are you coming" Caulifla says.

"okay" Trunks replied the he walked beside her when he saw the smoke near the mountain they flew to the mountain when Caulifla saw a spaceship she quickly flew to the spaceship and quickly opened the door when she saw Cabba and his two teammates was unconscious she put her hand on his neck and felt the he was barely breathing when she saw a severe stab in his stomach.

"Kale go to my parents house and tell my mom to call Nonoi is A emergency" Caulifla says the Kale quickly flew to the house of Caulifla parents house.

"Trunks get the other two" Caulifla says the she tore a piece of her pants and covering his injury when she looked at him.

Trunks grabbed the other two and softly flew at her. "Caulifla do you know them" Trunks ask her.

"yes her name is Kassava, his name is Noppal and his name is Cabba but right now we have to go to my parents house: Caulifla says the she quickly flew to her parents house when Trunks saw the she was already leaving he quickly follows her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Caulifla parents house**

Koshou quickly opened the door and saw the Caulifla was carrying Cabba when she put him on the sofa Nonoi quickly ran at him and removed his shirt. "Koshou do me a favor and check the other two my son have a severe cut in his stomach" Nonoi says the she grabbed her medical aid.

She looked at them. "Koshou can you tell the other to leave right now I don't want any distractions when I'm trying to fix my son" Nonoi says while putting her gloves.

"Come on you already her the doctor and leave right now" Koshou says while pushing them out of the house.

Caulifla sat down and saw the Trunks was staring at her. "Caulifla who is the woman" Trunks ask her.

"her name is Nonoi is the mother of Cabba and she is a doctor that why she is going to heal him but is going to take some time" Caulifla says

She looked at her. "sis I think we should wait here" Kale says.

"I know I wonder what kind of criminal was able to damage them" Caulifla says the she laid down.

"Trunks I'm going to take a nap can you tell me when my mother comes here" Caulifla says the he nodded at her.

 **Four hours later**

Nonoi walked outside and wake her up. "he is okay " Nonoi says.

She turned around. "Thanks Koshou for letting my son to stay in you house for today and Caulifla they okay they just need to rest" Nonoi says the she leaves the house.

They enter to the house. "Hi Caulifla" Cabba says.

"hi" Caulifla replied.

"you never meet them before his name Trunks and her name is Kale" Caulifla says.

Cabba was having a hard time standing up. "hi nice to meet you two" Cabba says when Kassava slowly walked at him and looked to the boy with the purple hair.

"oh are you the boyfriend of Caulifla" Kassava says.

She quickly turned around. "no he is a friend" Caulifla replied.

She looked at him. "so what happen?" Caulifla ask you uh hq.

"we just went to a mission to get a war criminal the kill million of innocent people and other horrible crimes" Cabba says.

"when we meet the leader of the gang we thought we have a chance to defeat him after all we was twenty saiyans fighting against him but were wrong and almost kill us when we tried to stop him" Cabba says.

Caulifla looked at him. "Caulifla I was wondering when are you going to return " Cabba says.

"no" Caulifla replied.

She saw the his two partners leaving the house when she stop and she looked at her. "Hey Caulifla it was nice to see you again maybe we should have a sparring match" Kassava says.

"sure you can challenge me any day" Caulifla says when she nodded at her and left the house.

Cabba looked at her. "Caulifla can you call you older brother so I can tell my report" Cabba says.

"idiot you can tell my brother the report tomorrow so tried to heal yourself or I'm going to knock you out" Caulifla says.

"fine" Cabba says.

"Trunks are you hungry" Caulifla ask him.

"yes a little bit" Trunks replied.

"Kale are you hungry" Caulifla ask her.

"I'm not hungry" Kale replied as she looked at her.

"Kale I know that you lying I'm still going to make something to eat" Caulifla says.

"you're going to cook?" Trunks says.

"yes most likely my mother is tired so I'm going to be the one cooking the food" Caulifla says the she walked to the kitchen.

Cabba looked at her. "Kale can you tell me a little bit of you or how you meet Caulifla" Cabba ask her.

She looked at him and sat down beside him when Trunks saw the they were going to talk he went outside and sat down in the floor as he saw the it was getting late.

" **planet Sadala has two moons"** Trunks thought the he continued to observe the night sky.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Trunks walked to the living room and saw the food was ready he started to easy as Cabba sat down and started to eat his food. "Caulifla are you going to tell you brother the I'm his parents house" Cabba says.

"yes I'm going to tell him tomorrow" Caulifla replied.

"so enjoy eating the food" Caulifla says.

"Trunks what time you want us to wake up tomorrow so we can start our training" Caulifla ask him.

"we should train in the morning maybe like at eight of the morning" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla I didn't know the you have a training partner" Cabba says surprised.

"yes Trunks is a powerful saiyan and he is helping me break my limits" Caulifla says.

Cabba looked at him. " Trunks if you have time you should join to the Sadala Defense Squad" Cabba says.

She looked at him. "Trunks don't have time to waste on Sadala Defense Squad so stop bothering him" Caulifla says.

Cabba was surprised of her reaction. "calm down nobody is going to steal him" Cabba says while eating when he finish eating he walked to the living room and laid down in the sofa.

He looked at her. "Caulifla can you tell me more about Sadala Defense Squad" Trunks ask her.

"the purpose of the Sadala Defense Squad is to protect and be allies with other planets so we can share resources and technology" Caulifla says.

"other civilizations always wanted to be allies or work with the saiyans because we have a good reputation" Caulifla says.

"if you join in the Sadala Defense Squad you're going to be busy going to different planets and fighting against enemies that why I prefer you stay with me so we can continue our training" Caulifla says.

"what are you planning go join the Sadala Defense Squad" Caulifla says in shock.

"no I was just curious" Trunks says when he saw the Kale already finish eating her food. "sis I'm going to go home" Kale says.

"goodbye" Kale says.

"goodbye and be careful" Caulifla says the she saw the Kale already left the house when she pick up her plate she looked at him. "goodnight" Caulifla says.

"goodnight" Trunks replied when he saw she already walked into her room. He stood up and saw the Cabba waved at him as he walked at him.

"Trunks it looks the Caulifla trust you a lot" Cabba says.

"I think so but I believe the she trust Kale even more" Trunks replied.

"I don't think so but it don't matter" Cabba says.

"can you help me convince Caulifla to join the Sadala Defense Squad" Cabba says.

He stood up and looked at him. "Caulifla don't want to join the Sadala Defense Squad so you should leave her alone" Trunks says.

He looked at him. "okay but just a warning I think the criminal is going to come to Sadala and he really powerful be easily defeat me and I think the Caulifla is not strong enough do defeat him" Cabba says.

"don't worry I'm going to protect Caulifla and Kale" Trunks says.

"if the criminal come to Sadala I can easily defeat him" Trunks says.

He stood up. "you're very confident about you power" Cabba says when Trunks transformed into super saiyan.

"trust me I'm strong enough to defeat any enemies" Trunks says.

Cabba was in shock. "this is my super saiyan form and I'm training Caulifla and Kale how to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says.

He looked him. "no wonder Caulifla says the you're a powerful saiyan…when my injuries is heal can you teach me how to transform into super saiyan I want to use the power to protect innocent civilians" Cabba says.

"okay I would teach you how to transform into super saiyan" Trunks replied.

"thank you" Cabba says the he nodded at him.

Trunks walked into his room when he stop and slowly opened the door of Caulifla when he saw the she was training by herself. **"she doing her best to transform into super saiyan form"** Trunks thought the he slowly closed the door and walked to his room.

He laid down. **"Caulifla I'm going to help you transform into your super saiyan form"** Trunks thought the he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Sadala (unknown location)**

She stood up and looked to the mirror. "it looks is time to visit my younger sister" Kefla says with a smile on her face. She grabbed a photo and saw her sister giving her a hug. **"I wonder if she become stronger than before"** Kefla thought the she leave her house and travel to her parents house.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Kefla is a regular saiyan**

 **Kefla – 22 years old and height 5'7**

 **Chapter 5 – Conflict**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Conflict**

 **Future Caulifla and Future Trunks**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

 **Caulifla Hideout**

Kale walked at her. "sis what are you doing" Kale ask her.

She looked at her. "I'm got some information the a group of trucks is coming with full of money and precious gems so I'm planning to steal it" Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Kale says.

"so sis are you going to give all the money to the poor town" Kale says.

"yes" Caulifla says when she grabbed the pen.

"Kale I'm going to tell you the reason I quit the Sadala Defense Squad" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"when the Sadala Defense Squad are successful of protecting the planet we become allies and we get some of they resources like technology, medicine and food" Caulifla says.

"most of the technology are only giving to the rich saiyans and the medicine too meanwhile the poor saiyans are getting nothing and sometimes the rich saiyans steal the money from the poor saiyans" Caulifla says.

"that why I'm doing this" Caulifla says.

"I'm stealing from the rich and give it back to the poor" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "okay sis I'm going to support you" Kale replied.

"thanks Kale that why you're my best friend" Caulifla says when she stood up and pointed to the map.

"tell the other the were going to attack the day after tomorrow during the afternoon" Caulifla says.

"they better to be ready" Caulifla says.

"sis you know most of them want something in return" Kale says.

"is going to be okay they have a lot of gold so they can keep it some of the gold" Caulifla replied.

"sis are you going to tell Trunks" Kale ask her.

"no he don't know anything about our situation" Caulifla replied.

"what did you older sister tell you" Kale says.

"nothing important the only thing the soldiers are going to have weapons but we can easily deflect it or dodged without any problems" Caulifla says.

"okay sis I'm going to return to my house" Kale says.

"okay just be careful" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"goodbye sis" Kale says.

"goodbye" Caulifla replied and saw she already left the hideout when she was getting bored she leaves from her hideout and flew back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Caulifla Parents house**

She sat down on the sofa when she saw the he sat down beside her. "Caulifla do you to train tomorrow" Trunks asked her.

"yes lets train together I want to archive super saiyan" Caulifla replied.

She saw the her mother wasn't home and she hear the Trunks was hungry as she looked at him. "Trunks I'm going to cook so wait here" Caulifla s+ Trunks stood up and saw the she was preparing to cook her food.

He walked beside her. "let me help you:" Trunks says.

"I don't need any help..just relax" Caulifla says with a smile on her face when he saw the she walked to the kitchen and started to cook.

Thirty minutes later

They sat down and Trunks started to eat his food he looked at her. "thanks for the food" Trunks says while enjoying the food.

She looked at him. "no a problem but don't expect me to cook again" Caulifla says.

"I'm not a fan of cooking" Caulifla says while eating.

"you're a excellent fighter and you're good at cooking" Trunks says.

"don't fall in love with me" Caulifla says with a teasing smile on her face causing for Trunks to get embarrassed.

"don't get embarrassed is just a joke" Caulifla says with a smile in her face.

"I'm not embarrassed" Trunks says.

"sure maybe next time you should tried to hide it a little bit more" Caulifla says the she stood and walked into her room when Trunks saw the she was already in her room he walked to the living room and saw a picture of her family.

" **at least she don't have a miserable life like my** " Trunks thought when he saw Caulifla when she was a little girl when he walked to his room he laid down and started to think about his home. **"I wonder…what my mother is doing"** Trunks thought the he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

In the morning when Trunks wake up and walked to the living room when he saw outside and saw the Caulifla was already training by herself the he walked outside and saw her doing some pushups when she stop and looked at him. "what happen" Caulifla ask him.

She sat down and grabbed her bottle of water. "nothing so are you ready to train with me" Trunks ask her.

"yes just let me call Kale" Caulifla says.

"Cabba is going to come too" Trunks says.

"oh Cabba is coming too…is okay" Caulifla says the she grabbed her phone and call Kale when she walked inside the house Trunks saw Cabba flying at them.

"hi Trunks" Cabba says.

"hi were going to wait for Kale to come here too" Trunks says when Caulifla walked outside when she saw the Cabba was talking to Trunks she walked beside him.

"Kale is going to come so she can train with us" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "okay we can wait for her" Cabba says the he sat down.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Kale quickly flew at them. "sorry that I was late" Kale says.

"is okay" Caulifla replied.

"now we can start our training" Caulifla says.

"is a long time the we train together" Cabba says.

"yes it was a long time the we train together but I'm going to win " Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

"that was in the past now I'm became even stronger than before" Cabba says.

She looked at him. "good but I'm still going to win" Caulifla says.

Trunks stood up and looked at them. "let's go somewhere so we can train in peace" Trunks says.

"okay and I don't want my parents to get angry the we destroy the house for accident" Caulifla says the they fly away from the house and travel in a isolated location.

They descended to the island and Caulifla looked at them. "let's have a sparring match" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "okay I never saw Cabba fight and it would be a good way do evaluate him" Trunks says.

"Kale let's watch them fight" Trunks says.

"okay" Kale replied.

Caulifla looked at him when suddenly Cabba quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her when she quickly deflect the energy blast and dodged the punch of Cabba. "you become stronger than before but is not enough to defeat me" Caulifla says while dodging his attack.

She quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to gasp when Cabba was surprised the Caulifla was getting faster than before as she delivered a uppercut into his face and kick him into his stomach as she grasped his arm and threw him to a boulder. "you're not the only one the got stronger" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Cabba flew at her and smashed his fist when suddenly Caulifla smashed her fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. She rapidly delivered a knee into his stomach and kick him into his face when Cabba noticed the blood is running down from his face he looked at her. "you're even stronger than before" Cabba says.

"I'm not the only one getting stronger maybe if you continue to train with Trunks you would be able to give me a challenge or even defeat me" Caulifla says.

"but I'm not going to lose this fight" Caulifla says the they continue to fight against each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Though the longer Cabba and Caulifla's spar dragged on, the more intense the battle became. Cabba and Caulifla burst towards each other, throwing and blocking punches left and right. Caulifla saw a opening she quickly deliberated a heavy punch into his stomach as she moved her hand towards him.

"Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him when suddenly a explosion happens when Cabba opened his eyes and saw the Caulifla was staring at him.

"I won the fight" Caulifla says the she help him to stand up.

"it was a good fight" Caulifla says.

"thanks I hear from Trunks the your trying you best to archive super saiyan form" Cabba says.

"yes but the not my goal" Caulifla says.

"my goal is to transform into super saiyan two and defeat Trunks" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "she have a similar attitude as Son Goku" Trunks thought.

Caulifla walked at him. "Trunks let's continue our training the more we train the stronger I'm going to become and the faster I'm going to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at them and transformed into super saiyan. "then do you best to archive this form" Trunks says.

"I'm going to master super saiyan and super saiyan two" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

"you know what I'm going to archive a new transformation that is even stronger than super saiyan two" Caulifla says with confidence.

"I'm going to call it super saiyan three" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Trunks pats her head and looked at her. "you have to train even harder than before" Trunks says.

"I know I have to train even harder than before and maybe I would be able to discover a new form ..super saiyan three" Caulifla says.

"I don't know if we have a transformation beyond super saiyan two but do you best to archive it "Trunks says.

Caulifla prepares to train when Trunks loo-ked at them. "I'm going to stay in my super saiyan form I think this way you all be able to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says.

"okay Trunks were not going to disappoint you" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Caulifla parents house**

Caulifla walked at him and give him a plate of food. "here I cook something for you" Caulifla says.

"I thought you wasn't to cook anymore" Trunks replied.

"is a reward for helping me get stronger I feel the I'm really close to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

Trunks grabbed the plate and looked at her. "thanks for the food" Trunks says.

"you know somehow I have the feeling the my body is ready to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "don't worry I believe you would be the first one to transform super saiyan and maybe super saiyan two" Trunks says.

Caulifla sat down beside him. "yes is very funny I barely knows you and you becoming one of my best friends" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Trunks looked at her. "actually you're my friends" Trunks says.

"in my home world most of the humans are death" Trunks says when Caulifla noticed the he was sad.

He pat his head. "don't be sad" Caulifla says.

"you know I'm not a child" Trunks says

"I don't care" Caulifla says when Trunks pat her head and suddenly she quickly get embarrassed.

"why are you getting embarrassed" Trunks says.

"shut up" Caulifla says angry.

"what time do you want to train tomorrow" Trunks ask her.

"I have something important to do with Kale tomorrow but we can train in the afternoon" Caulifla says.

"okay" Trunks replied.

"is really important but in exchange I cook you something for dinner " Caulifla says with a innocence smile on her face.

"okay " Trunks says.

"Caulifla if my mother was here most likely she would get along with you and you're mother" Trunks says.

"you think so " Caulifla says.

"goodnight" Caulifla says.

"goodnight" Trunks replied.

In the morning when Trunks wake up and walked to her room when he saw she wasn't in her room. "I should surprise her" Trunks thought the he sense the energy of Caulifla and Kale the he quickly follows they energy.

 **Unknown location**

Caulifla quickly appeared and stop the truck as she quickly knock out the driver and quickly ran to the security guard and knock them out without any problems when Caulifla moved her hand her gang group walked inside the truck and grabbed the boxes.

Caulifla and Kale ran inside and grabbed multiple bags. "that should be enough gold to fix the hospital" Caulifla says while holding one bag as she grabbed another one.

"that enough to fix the school building and give the kids new school uniform" Caulifla says.

"sis do you think that enough or they need more gold" kale ask.

"I think the enough" Caulifla says.

Trunks saw a group of criminals he quickly ran at them and knocked them out without any problems when suddenly he saw Caulifla and Kale when he appeared next to her and grabbed her hand.

"what the hell are you doing!" Trunks screamed at her.

"Trunks!" Caulifla was surprised.

"why are you stealing this" Trunks says.

"what..let m-" Caulifla tried to explain but Trunks interrupt her.

"I never expect that you was only a thug!" Trunks screamed at her.

"what did you call me" Caulifla says angry.

"thug! Criminal! " Trunks screamed at her the he threw her into the floor as she quickly stood up and push him.

"how dare you to disrespect me!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"you're still alive because I decided to help you!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"if a ignore you when you was unconscious you would be the food for the wild wolf" Caulifla says angry.

"shut up you are selfish" Trunks says angry.

"what! I'm not selfish!" Caulifla screamed at her.

"you're just hungry for power!" Trunks screamed at her.

"what! You idiot! I'm not hungry for power!" Caulifla says.

He grabbed the bag and threw into the floor. "if you want this bag of gold then get it right now!" Trunks says angry.

"I'm not your bitch!" Caulifla screamed angry.

"you should go to the hospital and check in you head because Earth doesn't exist!" Caulifla screamed at him.

Trunks grabbed her shoulder and quickly stop when he saw the he was going to punch her when suddenly he saw a tear on her eyes. "you idiot!" Caulifla screamed at him.

Kale quickly ran in between. "calm down!" Kale screamed.

Caulifla quickly appeared next to him and kick him in his balls as he fell down. "leave my parents house!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"I don't need you help to transform into super saiyan!" Caulifla screamed at him.

She looks down. "I thought you was my friend but I was wrong so fuck you" Caulifla says the she quickly fly away from him.

Trunks slowly stood up. "you should feel ashamed for disrespecting her" Kale says.

Trunks looked at her. " what you t-" Kale interrupt him. "shut up and listen to me!" Kale screamed at him.

She looked at him. "if you want to know why we steal money and other stuff come to my house so I can explain what is going on and tomorrow I can show you the place the sis is helping" Kale says.

"okay" Trunks says.

 **Three hours later**

 **Kefla hideout**

Kefla was eating her dinner suddenly the wall exploded into little pieces when the smoke disappeared and saw her. "sister?" Kefla says confused.

Caulifla started to punch the wall as she walked at her. "you should stop trying to destroy my hideout" Kefla says when she saw the Caulifla have tears on her eyes she quickly gives her a hug.

"Caulifla stay in my room and tried to go to sleep" Kefla says when she removes her tears on her eyes.

"you're a strong saiyan so don't cry" Kefla says when she nodded at her she walked into her room when she laid down in the bed and fell down to sleep when Kefla laid down next to her and pat her head.

She saw the she have a little bit of tears on her eyes she slowly removed from her eyes. "is my first time the I saw you crying" Kefla says.

"the last time when you cry in front of me is when you lost your first pet" Kefla says while patting her head when she cover her with a blanket.

"I'm going to beat him up for making my little sister cry" Kefla says angry the she gives her a hug and fell down to sleep.

Kefla parents house

Koshou suddenly felt a lot of angry. "something wrong" Daikon says while walking back.

"nothing I just got the feeling the somebody hurt my precious angel and my blood wants to kill who make her cry" Koshou says the she push the knife into the table.

She saw Trunks. "hey did you saw my daughter" Koshou ask him.

"no" Trunks replied.

"is weird she always call me when she is going to be late" Koshou says in a worried voice.

"I was curious what would you do if a guy make you daughter cry" Trunks ask her.

"that easy I'm going to get my machete and cut his manhood" Koshou says.

Trunks was sweating a lot. "do you know what happens to my daughter" Koshou says with her cold eyes.

"yes we decided to stay in Kale house just for tonight" Trunks trying to convince her.

"fine I believe you just tell her the next time she have to tell me that she is going to stay in her house" Koshou says.

"goodnight and be careful when you go to Kale house" Koshou says.

"okay goodnight" Trunks replied when he saw the she walked into her room. Trunks left the house and saw the they were already sleep he flew to Kale house.

 **Kale House**

Trunks walked into the living room when he saw the Kale was waiting for him when he sat down and looked at her. "Trunks I'm going to explain everything so you can understand the actions of my sis" Kale says the he nodded at him.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 6 : Resolution**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Resolution**

 **Future Caulifla and Future Trunks**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

 **Kale house**

Trunks sat down beside her. "Kale what are you going to tell me" Trunks ask her.

"you know why sis and me steal stuff from other people" Kale says.

"the reason we steal because some of the towns never received help from the royal family and some times the townspeople have to pay a lot of taxes but they don't get any benefits" Kale says.

"only the rich saiyans receive a lot of help from the royal family" Kale says.

"some of the foster care don't receive enough money that kids don't eat in weeks" Kale says.

"now you understand if you want wake up early in the morning so we can visit the small town" Kale says.

She show the bags of gold. "I'm going to give to them this and maybe you can see the kids" Kale says.

"sometimes she spend her whole day playing with the kids" Kale says.

"so are we going to see this town" Trunks ask her.

"yes" Kale replied.

"you can sleep in the sofa I don't have another room" Kale says. "goodnight" Kale says

"goodnight" Trunks replied when he saw the Kale walked into her room as he laid down on the sofa and fell down to sleep.

In the morning when Caulifla woke up. "good morning sister" Caulifla says.

"good morning" Kefla replied.

"sister do you have another gi for me so I can used and train outside" Caulifla says.

"yes I have another gi but is not going to fit you" Kefla says.

"you're to short" Kefla says.

"I'm not short" Caulifla says angry when Kefla walked at her and looked at her.

"my height is five feet with seven inches and you height is five feet and one inches" Kefla replied.

"fine" Caulifla says angry.

"just wait here I'm going to fix one of my new Gi so you would be able to used it" Kefla says the she walked into her closet and grabbed a new pair as she sat down and started to fix the new gi.

"sister I'm going to make breakfast" Caulifla says.

"okay make some too and one thing if one of the guys tries to flirt with you just beat him up and told him who is you oldest sister" Kefla says.

"fine" Caulifla says the she walked to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast when she stop and looked at her reflection. "if he don't want to believe me why I steal the stuff I'm not going to care anymore" Caulifla says the she continue to cook breakfast.

 **Kale house**

Trunks wake up and saw the Kale was cooking breakfast when he walked at her. "good morning" Trunks says.

"good morning Trunks" Kale replied.

"breakfast is almost finish so wait for a little bit more" Kale says when Trunks nodded at her when he walked to the dining room.

" **I wonder what Caulifla is doing right now"** Trunks thought.

He sense the energy of Caulifla when he noticed that it was far away from the house of her mom. **"she training"** Trunks thought.

Kale sat down and gives her a plate when he looked at him. "sis have a older sister so most likely she staying in her hideout" Kale says.

"she have a older sister" Trunks was surprised.

"yes her older sister is overprotective about her and most of the time she treat me like the little sister too" Kale says.

"her hideout is in the other side of the planet" Kale says when Trunks listen to hear and eat at the same time.

"when we finish eating breakfast were going to visit the small town and the foster care" Kale says.

"okay" Trunks replied the he continued eating his breakfast.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Trunks and Kale finish eating she stood up and walked at him. "let's go right now" Kale says when he walked beside her and follows her.

 **One hour later**

 **Zosa ( Sadala)**

Trunks walked beside her when she looked at her. "Trunks let's go to the foster care" Kale says when he nodded at her and follows her.

They enter to the building when a old female saiyan walked at them. "hi " Kale says.

"his name is Trunks is one of my friends" Kale says.

"hi Kale and Trunks" the old female saiyan replied.

"where is you friend Caulifla" the old female saiyan ask her.

She looked at him. "she is sick so she wasn't able to come here" Kale says.

"oh makes sure the you're friend is resting and not training" the old female saiyan.

"she is going to be okay and her older sister is taking care of her" Kale says when she gives her the bags of gold.

"thank you sweetie" the old female saiyan.

"I'm going to play with the kids" Kale says the she moved her hand telling him to follow her when they enter to the room suddenly a group of saiyans kids jumped at Kale when they saw him they just ignore him.

"where is big sis" the saiyan girl ask him.

"sis is sick" Kale replied.

Trunks saw the little girl turned around and ran to the other kids when she quickly stand up in the table. "hey! Let's draw something for big sis! So she can feel better saiyan girl says the she quickly sat down and started to draw.

He walked at her and saw the she started to draw something for Caulifla. "Hi what is you name" Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "my name is Yamine" Yamine replied.

"my name is Trunks and I'm a friend of Caulifla" Trunks says.

"can you tell me how you meet her" Trunks ask her.

"okay" Yamine replied.

 **Flashback (one year ago)**

 **Sadala (year 784)**

Caulifla enter into the room and saw a lot of kids playing around the room when she saw a small girl hiding in the corner as she get closer and saw that she was crying. "are you okay" Caulifla ask her but she didn't hear anything.

She get closer at her and gives her a hug as the small girl was in shock the she started to cry even more than before. "you're going to be okay" Caulifla says.

"what is you name" Caulifla ask her.

"Y-Yamine" Yamine replied.

"Yamine..that a cute name" Caulifla says while patting her head.

"thank you" Yamine says when Caulifla grabbed a notebook and put it near a desk as she grabbed a color pencil and give it to her.

"Yamine draw with me" Caulifla says the she nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Yamine started to laugh. "big sis you're bad at drawing" Yamine says while laughing.

"I'm not a artist" Caulifla says while drawing a face.

She looked at her. "are you feeling better" Caulifla ask her.

"yes just a little bit" Yamine says.

"big sis can you play with me the whole day" Yamine says.

"okay I play with you " Caulifla says.

"just let me call somebody the I'm not going to train today" Caulifla says the she stood up and call somebody when she stop talking she sat down beside her.

"okay I can stay the whole day here" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Caulifla saw the she was still drawing. "nice you should be a artist" Caulifla says.

"Thank you big sis" Yamine says with a smile on her face.

 **Nine hours later**

Caulifla slowly move when Yamine grabbed her hand and looked at her. "big sis…can you adopt me" Yamine says.

Caulifla looked at her. "I would love to adopt you but I'm not mature enough to take care of a child" Caulifla says.

"but I'm promise the I'm going to visit you" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

"okay but when you're mature can you adopt me" Yamine says.

"okay I'm promise" Caulifla says the she put her on her bed.

"good night" Caulifla says. "goodnight big sis" Yamine replied

 **Flashback end**

She looked at him . "yes big sis is really kind" Yamine says the she continue to draw when he stood up and saw the Kale walked beside him.

"you're should consider yourself lucky if they find out that you make her cry all the kids is going to want to have revenge against you" Kale whispered on his ear.

"don't be silly they only kids" Trunks says.

"okay I'm going to tell them" Kale says.

"hey kids!" Kale screamed as all the kids quickly turned around and looked at her.

"if you all are curious why sis didn't came today because she wasn't sick" Kale says.

"Trunks is responsible of making Caulifla cry" Kale says while pointing at him.

"Kale n-" Yamine stood up. "let's burn him alive!" Yamine screamed at him when suddenly a group of kids jumped at him as Trunks was surprised and felt the kids trying to punch him.

"I told you the kids from here cares a lot of sis" Kale says.

"Kale can you stop them" Trunks says.

Yamine looked at him. "if you sit down over there we are not going to attack you" Yamine says when Trunks sat down on the chair as she walked beside him.

"let's start the judgment" Yamine says.

"what" Trunks says surprised.

She walked at them and started to talk to each other when she turned around and looked at him. "you're guilty" Yamine screamed.

"he a enemy of big sis" the boy screamed.

Kale looked at them. "I think the enough" Kale thought. She walked at him and grabbed his shirt. "that enough and he felt bad the he hurt the feelings of sis" Kale says as they stop.

"okay sis" Yamine says

Yamine walked at Kale and gives her a bag when she opened and saw a lot of drawings. "thanks for the drawings" Kale says.

"she is going to be happy" Kale says with a smile on her face.

"okay sis" Yamine says the she quickly step on him and ran to the playground.

"Trunks let's go home and think what are you going to do" Kale says.

"goodbye" Kale says.

"bye-bye" Yamine and the other kids says at the same time.

"goodbye" Trunks says but the saiyans kids ignore him when they walked outside and Kale looked at him.

"when sis is not training she spend the whole day playing with the kids" Kale says.

"that why they treat Caulifla like a older sister" Kale says.

"I understand" Trunks replied.

"let's go to my house I'm already hungry" Kale says the he follows her.

 **One hour later**

 **Kefla hideout**

Caulifla enter to the building when she saw her older sister. "I can see that you doing your best to transform into super saiyan" Kefla says

She looked at her. "yes" Caulifla replied.

"I have the feeling the I would be able to transform into super saiyan but I need someone to push my limits" Caulifla says.

Kefla threw her something the she quickly caught it. "thanks sister" Caulifla says the she drinks the bottle of water.

"stop calling me sister and call me big sis" Kefla says.

"I'm not a little girl anymore" Caulifla replied.

She looked at her. "I remember when you was four years old you always go to sleep with me" Kefla says with a mischievous smile on her face.

"sister stop trying to embarrassing me" Caulifla replied.

She looked at her. "no" Kefla replied.

"is my job to get you embarrassed" Kefla says with a mischievous smile on her face.

"fine if I call you big sis would you stop trying to embarrassing me" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"big sis" Caulifla says embarrassed.

She walked to her and squish her cheeks. "you look adorable when you get embarrassed" Kefla says while squishing her cheeks.

She stop and looked at her. "are you going to talk with you friend" Kefla ask her.

"I don't know" Caulifla replied.

"I need to think about it" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "fine and I understand the it was the fault of you friend" Kefla says.

"if he talk with you tried you best to listen to him" Kefla says.

"fine I'm going to listen to him" Caulifla replied the she walked back to her room.

 **One hour later**

 **Kale house**

Kale walked at him. "are you going to talk with sis" Kale ask him.

He looked at her. "yes but I think she would ignore me" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to find a way to fix it so wait here" Kale says the she walked into her room.

Trunks laid down on the sofa. **"Gohan I need you help"** Trunks thought. **"I'm having a hard time understanding this girl"** Trunks thought.

" **Gohan if you meets Caulifla you would think the same thing"** Trunks thought when suddenly he felt something on his eyes when he moved and saw Kale staring at him.

"Trunks go in this place so you be able to talk with her." Kale says.

"wait..so you was able to convince her to talk with me" Trunks says surprised.

"no I trick my sis so she can go in this place" Kale says.

"she thinks the she is going to talk with me so use this opportunity to talk with sis" Kale says.

"okay…thanks" Trunks replied.

"no problem..just talk with her and fix the problem" Kale says.

"so what time I need to go over there" Trunks ask her.

"is going to be in the middle of the night" Kale replied.

She looked at her. "good luck with sis" Kale says.

"thanks" Trunks replied.

"sure the next time you hurt the feelings of sis I'm going to beat you up..so good luck" Kale says with a smile on her face the she walked back into her room.

 **Kefla hideout**

Kefla walked at her. "what" Kefla says.

"nothing Kale just wanted to talk with me" Caulifla says.

"oh you mean the shy one" Kefla says.

"yes sister" Caulifla replied.

"so you're going to talk with her" Kefla ask her.

"yes I'm going to talk with her it sounds the she wants to talk about something important" Caulifla replied.

"okay and when you finish talking with her can you bring her here" Kefla ask her.

"sister….Kale is not a little girl" Caulifla says angry.

"fine I'm going to go somewhere else and train by myself" Kefla says.

"let's train together" Caulifla says.

"like the old times" Kefla says.

"yes and I think is going to be fun training with you" Caulifla says with a smile on her face the she follows her and started to train with her.

Eight hours later

Lake

Caulifla sat down and looked her reflection in the lake as she removed her shoes and put her toes in the water as she looked to the moon when she sense his energy. "Trunks I know that you're here" Caulifla says.

"did you force Kale to lied to me" Caulifla says.

He walked at and sat down beside her. "it was her idea" Trunks says.

He looked at her. "Kale show me the town that you and Kale was helping all this time" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "I went to the foster care and saw the kids" Trunks says.

"I never know that you get along with the kids" Trunks says.

"when Kale told them that I was responsible of making you cried all the kids ran at me and tried to attack me" Trunks says.

She turned around and looked in another direction. "I want to says I'm sorry and it was wrong of me of judging you the next time I'm going to listen to you" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "okay I accept you apology" Caulifla says.

"I'm sorry about calling you a idiot and hurting you feeling about Earth not existing" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "is okay" Trunks replied.

"Caulifla I'm going to tell you something from my past" Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"Seventeenth and Eighteenth are two criminals who steal and kill innocent people" Trunks says.

"when I saw you and Kale stealing stuff you make me remember about Seventeenth and Eighteenth that I get angry and insult you" Trunks says.

"I felt the you betray me but I was wrong" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "is okay" Caulifla says.

She laid down. "stealing is the only way to help them" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "you already saw the kids from the foster care" Caulifla says when he nodded at her.

She looked at him. "if I don't steal money or precious gems the foster care and the small town are not going to have enough money to pay taxes or buy resources for the townspeople" Caulifla says

"and yes I have a weak spot for the kids when I'm not training I spend the whole day playing and taking care of them" Caulifla says.

"yes I know most of the kids see you like a big sister" Trunks says.

"yes they always call me big sis" Caulifla says with a smile.

"that why I'm going to continue stealing from the rich saiyans the same thing with the royal family" Caulifla says.

"I'm going to make sure the kids from the foster care have a good life" Caulifla says when Trunks pat her head causing her to get embarrassed.

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla…you're really kind no wonder Kale respect you a lot" Trunks says.

"I'm no kind I'm just doing the right thing" Caulifla says with a proud voice.

She looks at him. "Trunks can you do me a favor " Caulifla ask him when he nodded at her.

"Trunks I have the feeling the I'm ready to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"are you sure" Trunks ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"so tomorrow let's have a fight and this time you're not going to hold back" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "I accept you challenge" Trunks replied.

Caulifla stood up. "okay I see you tomorrow" Caulifla says the she flew back home.

Trunks saw the Caulifla was already gone he laid down. **"Gohan if you was still alive you would get along with Caulifla and Kale"** Trunks thought the he flew back home.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 7 : Caulifla vs Trunks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Caulifla vs Trunks**

 **Future Caulifla and Future Trunks**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

 **Kefla hideout**

Caulifla walked outside from the hideout when she saw the Trunks is waiting for her. "Caulifla are you ready" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "I was born ready" Caulifla says with confidence.

She looked at him. "I know a perfect place that we would be able to fight without holding back and nobody is going to bother us" Caulifla says.

"why not here" Trunks ask her.

"if we fight here we may actually destroy the hideout of my older sister and I don't want to listen my older sister screaming at me" Caulifla replied.

Trunks looked at her. "okay then show me the way of the battlefield " Trunks says.

"alright let's go" Caulifla says the she started to fly when Trunks quickly follows her meanwhile Kefla walked outside and saw they were already gone.

"my little sister is going to fight him" Kefla says.

She walked back into her hideout. **"I wonder if she would be able to transform into super saiyan maybe I'm going to tried to archive super saiyan too"** Kefla thought the she walked into her training room and began her training.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Unknown Location**

Caulifla and Trunks descended to an abandoned town. "do you think is okay to fight here" Trunks says.

"is okay nobody lives here" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "now we can fight without holding back" Caulifla says with excitement.

"so you believe you would be able to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says.

"yes I have the feeling the today is going to be the day the I'm going to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says the she started to release all her power when she saw the Trunks was smiling at her.

"okay Caulifla I'm not going to hold back" Trunks says the he transformed into super saiyan when he started to release more of his power and smiled at her.

"this is my full power of my super saiyan form" Trunks says as he prepared to fight her.

"good I can't wait to test my power against you" Caulifla says the she quickly prepare to fight him.

Caulifla and Trunks crashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. "yes! Trunks this time I'm going to archive super saiyan!" Caulifla says with excitement when they fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shocks waves to appear.

The punches smashed at the same time it was causing the ground to shake violently. Trunks quickly delivered a punch into her stomach when Caulifla dodged the second punch and rapidly delivered a punch into his stomach. "Caulifla…you're getting faster than before" Trunks says.

"Yes I was able to move faster because of you training" Caulifla says when she quickly dodge his pinch and delivered multiple strikes into his body when suddenly Trunks blocked a punch and delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach as she hold her pain and looked at him.

"good that you're not holding back" Caulifla says with excitement the they're quickly clashed they fist at the same time when Caulifla dodged the punch of Trunk she quickly grasped his arm and quickly swing around when she let him go and crashed to the building.

The whole building fell down in top of him when Trunks quickly threw a massive energy blast destroying the building into little pieces when he remembered blood from his lips. "you're good" Trunks says with excitement.

"Caulifla when I fight against you I felt a lot of excitement and I wanted to push my limits even more than before" Trunks says the he appeared next to her and quickly delivered a punch and threw her into to a building.

She quickly moved away and saw the building crashing down when she quickly dodged his attack. "I feel the same way! I have a rush of excitement when I fight against you!" Caulifla says the she quickly flew at him and smashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves.

Trunks and Caulifla burst towards each other, throwing and blocking punches left and right. "I just keep getting more pumped up going toe to toe against you!" Caulifla exclaimed as their hands ended up deadlocked together, with Trunks trying to land a close range kick that she blocked with her knee.

Trunks quickly grasped her hand and threw her away from him. "Caulifla are you able to block my attack!" Trunks screamed as he moved his hand beside him as he focus on releasing more energy and charged his attack.

"final flash!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

Caulifla saw the energy blast she moved her hands beside her as she charged her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulfield screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The two energy blast crash against each other when Caulifla saw the energy blast was getting closer at her. "I'm not going to give up! I'm going to destroy my limits!" Caulifla screamed forcing to release more of her power when suddenly she releases more energy inside her body.

"crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing more energy against him when he quickly moved away and saw the energy blast goes to space causing a massive explosion when he turned around and saw Caulifla with a smile on her face.

" **finally she was able to do it"** Trunks thought.

"Trunks! Finally I transformed into super saiyan!" Caulifla screamed with excitement.

"Trunks the next time we fight I'm going to be the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan two" Caulifla says with a smile on her best.

"good but you have to defeat me first if you want to transform into super saiyan two" Trunks replied as they smile at each other.

She looked at her golden aura **. "I'm going to defeat him"** Caulifla thought the she quickly flew at him and delivered multiple strikes into his body when Trunks blocked one of the punches but suddenly Caulifla quickly trick him and smashed her forehead against his face.

She grasped his arm and threw him to the abandoned into the old temple. Trunks stood up and saw the blood was going down in his forehead when he moved his arm and removed the blood from his forehead **. "wow..she become a lot more faster and stronger than before"** Trunks thought.

He saw multiple ki blast going at him as he quickly kicked the energy blast in different directions when Caulifla appeared next to him as she grasped his face and slammed into the floor as she quickly created an energy ball and put it near his face. "Trunks I already win this fight" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

He looked at her. "fine I give up but the next time I'm going to defeat you" Trunks says when Caulifla threw the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion when he stood up and saw the she returned on her base form.

"Caulifla can you show me if you're able to transform into super saiyan without any problems" Trunks says when she nodded at him the she focus on releasing her energy the she transformed into super saiyan.

"Trunks this transformation is amazing!" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Trunks was surprised. "good that you're able to control you super saiyan" Trunks says.

"yes but can you tell how can you transform into super saiyan two" Caulifla ask him.

Trunks looked at her. "Gohan was able to transform into super saiyan two when Cell destroys android sixteenth without any mercy so to transform into super saiyan two you have to witness something that make you snaps and force you to transform into super saiyan two" Trunks says.

"okay I understand I'm going to continue my training so I would be able to transform into super saiyan two" Caulifla says.

"now we need to help Kale and Cabba how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says while she put her hands in her pocket.

He looked at her. "don't worry I believe the Kale and Cabba would be able to transform into super saiyan very soon" Trunks says.

"okay Trunks" Caulifla replied.

"let's go to my sister hideout! I want to show her my super saiyan form then I'm going to show Kale and my parents!" Caulifla says excited.

"okay let's go" Trunks replied when they flew back to Kefla hideout.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kefla Hideout**

Caulifla and Trunks walked into the training center and saw the Kefla was training Caulifla quickly ran at her. "sis let me show you something amazing" Caulifla says with a smile on her face when she focus on releasing her power when suddenly she transformed into super saiyan.

Kefla walked at her and saw the Golden aura. "so that a super saiyan" Kefla says while touching her golden aura.

"you're a lot stronger than before but you still short" Kefla says with a cocky smile on her face.

"hahaha! You're very funny!" Caulifla says with a sarcastic tone.

She looked at her. "little sister if you have time come over here and train with me" Kefla says.

"okay sister I'm going to train with you" Caulifla replied.

"it would be nice the if I was able to transform into super saiyan if I train with you" Kefla says.

"sure sister I'm going to help you transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"little sister when I learn how to transform into super saiyan let's have a sparring match it was a long time that I fight you" Kefla says.

"sounds good but you better hurry up because I'm going to do my best to transform into super saiyan two" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "good then do you best to archive the form" Kefla replied her when she hear the Caulifla and Trunks was hungry.

"fine I'm going to make something" Kefla says the she grabbed her towel and removed her sweat from her forehead when she walked to the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Kale house**

Kale hear somebody knocking the door when she opened the door the door. "Cabba what are you doing here?" Kale ask him.

Cabba looked at her. "Kale can you train with me" Cabba ask her.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to train with you" Kale replied.

"Kale you know where is Caulifla and Trunks?" Cabba ask her.

"I think sis and Trunks are fighting against each other" Kale replied.

He looked at her. "are you still trying to transform into super saiyan" Cabba ask her.

"yes that why I'm training every day with sis and Trunks" Kale replied.

"I'm doing the same thing I'm just wanted to learn how to transform into super saiyan so I would be able to defeat my enemy" Cabba says.

"okay then let's stop wasting time and let's go somewhere we can train" Kale replied when Cabba nodded at her she left the house.

"just follow me I know the perfect place we can train without nobody bother us" Kale says the she flew away when Cabba quickly follows her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kefla hideout**

Kefla looked at him. "so Trunks can you tell me something about you life or an interesting memory" Kefla ask him.

He looked at her. "sorry but most of my life it was a nightmare and I don't have any good memories" Trunks says while looking down.

"Trunks you must have at least a good memory with you family or a best friend " Kefla says while eating.

He looked at her "Seventeenth and Eighteenth kill almost everyone from my home world, they kill my father and my best friend…Gohan" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't know" Kefla says while looking down.

"is okay and you don't have to apologize" Trunks replied.

"Trunks can you tell me more about Gohan" Caulifla ask him.

He looked at them. "Gohan is my first teacher the taught me martial arts" Trunks says.

"Seventeenth and Eighteenth was killing innocent people Gohan was doing his best to save them and he is willing to sacrifice his own life to save them" Trunks says when Caulifla noticed the he was sad she sat beside him.

"Trunks is okay and I think Gohan is proud of you" Caulifla says.

"thank you but it would be nice if Gohan was still alive he would get along with you all" Trunks says.

Kefla looked at him. "I'm sorry about you loss but he is in a better place" Kefla says trying to cheer him up.

He looked at her. "yes I know" Trunks replied.

She looked at him. "so tell me more about Gohan and you family" Kefla ask him when Trunks nodded at her the he continued to talk about his family and Gohan when Caulifla noticed the Trunks admire Gohan a lot.

 **One hour later**

Kefla looked at him. "Gohan sounds like a good person and I bet he is proud of you that you was able to defeat the androids" Kefla says.

"thank you" Trunks replied.

She looked at them. "little sister and Trunks come to my hideout tomorrow I'm planning to go somewhere important and you two are coming along" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "okay sis" Caulifla replied.

"were going to leave and visit my mother" Caulifla says.

"are you going to show off you new transformation" Kefla says.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

She smiled at her. "okay just be careful" Kefla says.

"don't worry we're going to be okay" Caulifla replied.

"goodbye" Caulifla and Trunks says at the same time.

"goodbye" Kefla replied when she saw their were already gone she walked back to the training center and continue her training.

" **I'm going to be the next one to archive super saiyan form"** Kefla thought the she continue her training.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Koshou house**

Caulifla walked into the house and saw the her mother was watching a movie. "hi mom" Caulifla says while waving her hand when Trunks walked beside her.

"hi" Trunks says.

She stood up and looked at them. "hi…what happen" Koshou says when she saw the Trunks and her daughter have some injuries around their body.

"nothing but I'm going to show you something" Caulifla says excited when she releases all her power and suddenly she transformed into super saiyan.

Koshou was in shock she walked beside her when she saw the golden aura and her blonde hair. "I'm so proud of you" Koshou says while giving her a hug.

Caulifla was embarrassed. "thanks mom but without the help of Trunks I wouldn't be able to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says when she let her go she walked at him and give him a hug.

She looked at him. "thanks for helping my daughter to transform into her super saiyan form" Koshou says with a smile when she let him go.

"you don't have to thank me " Trunks says.

"Caulifla spend most of her time training that why she was able to transform into super saiyan without any problems" Trunks replied.

She looked at her. "I know that my little angel have a lot of potential" Koshou says with a smile on her face.

"mom stop embarrassing me" Caulifla says embarrassed.

"I don't care if you get embarrassed" Koshou says.

She looked at her. "mom where is father?" Caulifla ask her.

"he went to another mission with you older brother" Koshou replied.

"good the he is helping my older brother" Caulifla says.

"yes but I prefer the my older son use this time to find a wife so he can give some grandbabies" Koshou complained.

"mom he still young maybe later he can give you some grandbabies" Caulifla says.

"what about you" Koshou says while staring at her.

"what! I'm just nineteenth and I don't have any love interest" Caulifla complained.

"are you sure you don't have any crush!" Koshou says with a teasing voice.

"mom! Stop!" Caulifla says embarrassed.

She looked at her. "I'm going to visit my friend and show my new transformation" Caulifla says.

"okay daughter" Koshou replied.

"goodbye mom" Caulifla says.

"goodbye" Koshou says when she saw her daughter and Trunks leaving the house when they flew to Kale house.

 **Thirty minutes**

 **Kale house**

Caulifla knocks the door multiple times when she saw the Kale wasn't home **. "the strange I thought she was going to be in her house"** Caulifla thought when she hear multiple explosions.

She turned around. "Kale is training" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "let's go I want to see her train" Caulifla says when Trunks nodded at her when they flew away and follows her energy.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Caulifla saw the she was fighting against Cabba. "Trunks let's watch the fight" Caulifla says the she sat down when Trunks sat down beside her and saw the fight of Kale against Cabba.

Cabba threw multiple ki blast against her as she quickly reacted and kicked the energy blast in different directions. "Cabba stop holding back!" Kale exclaimed.

Cabba looked at her. "okay Kale I'm not going to hold back anymore!" Cabba says the he started to release more of his power when he caused the ground to shattered into little pieces when he stop screaming he quickly appeared next to her and delivered multiple strikes into her body.

Cabba continue to attack her. "take this! Garlick ca-" Kale quickly interrupted and delivered a heavy punch into his abdominal causing him to cough blood from his mouth as she quickly grasped his hand and threw him into the boulder.

Cabba opened his eyes Kale appeared and smashed her fist into his stomach as she continue to smash her fist against his body when Cabba was able to dodge her attack and rapidly kick her in her stomach. "Kale you're fighting better than before" Kale says.

Kale blocked his kick. "yes is thanks for sis and Trunks was able to fight better than before" Kale says the she grasped her arm and delivered a heavy uppercut into his jaw as she continue to punch into his body as she threw him into the boulder as she moved her hand beside her as she charged her attack.

"eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against him when Cabba quickly kicked the energy blast when suddenly Kale appeared next to him and slammed his face into the ground when she quickly created an energy ball and put it near his face.

"Cabba give up" Kale says when Cabba looked at her and saw the she was ready to throw the energy blast against him. "okay you win this time but the next time I'm going to win" Cabba says when she threw the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

Cabba stood up and looked at her. "Kale maybe you would be able to transform into super saiyan if you train a little bit more" Cabba says.

"sis told me the same thing that why I'm going to continue my training" Kale says when she turned around and saw Caulifla and Trunks.

"that was a good fight" Caulifla says in a proud voice.

"thank you sis" Kale replied.

"Kale and Cabba.. I have some good news" Caulifla says as she releases more of her power when suddenly she transformed into super saiyan as Kale and Cabba was in shock.

She walked beside her and quickly give her a hug. "that so cool! I'm so proud of you!" Kale screamed with excitement when she let her go.

"thank you but Trunks help me a lot to transform into super saiyan now is my turn to help you two to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "thanks sis I'm promise that I'm not going to disappoint you" Kale says.

She looked at him. "are you going to train too" Caulifla ask him.

"yes but next week I'm going to leave Sadala and complete a mission" Cabba says.

"what kind of mission?" Caulifla ask him.

"it was to capture a dangerous person who was able to defeat an army of saiyans without any problems and he almost kill me" Cabba says.

"oh then be careful and don't get yourself kill" Caulifla replied when Cabba nodded at him and flew away.

She looked at her. "let's go somewhere else so we can talk how we would be able to teach you how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says when she nodded they flew in another direction when Trunks saw they're were already leaving he quickly follow them.

 **One hour later**

 **Dropustea**

Chernobog turned around and looked at his army. "those fool think the they can enter into our hideout and destroy and beat up my members" Chernobog screamed furiously.

"now were going to invade planet Sadala and make the saiyans into our slaves!" Chernobog screamed.

Chernobog turned around and looked at him. "he is going to be the new general of my army" Chernobog says.

He walked beside him. "he is going to create a plan to invade planet Sadala" Chernobog says.

He looked at them. "my name is Ekedak and were going to attack Sadala next month we need to make the perfect plan to invade the shitty planet" Ekedak says.

"you're all asking how are we going to invade the planet" Ekedak says.

"I capture the two most important soldiers from planet Sadala" Ekedak says when the two members threw the two saiyans.

"say hello to the Captain of Sadala Defense Squad Renso and his father…Daikon" Ekedak says with a cocky smile on his face.

"we're not going to tell you nothing!" Renso screamed at him.

"we prefer to be death than risk the life of our people!" Daikon screamed at him.

"don't worry we're going to kill you soon but right now I want all the information from planet Sadala" Ekedak says with a sadistic smile on his face the he appeared next to them and slammed into the ground causing to fell down unconscious.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 8 : Sadala Invasion**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Sadala Invasion**

 **Future Caulifla and Future Trunks**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon Residence**

Koshou was walking around when Caulifla walked at her. "mom did something wrong happen?" Caulifla ask her.

She looked at her. "nothing…it was just a weird feeling that my you father and you older brother are hurt" Koshou replied.

She looked at her. "mom everything is going to be okay" Caulifla says trying to calm her down.

She sat down on the sofa. "normally you father always call me when the mission was going to take longer but he didn't call me and I'm worry if something bad happen" Koshou replied.

"my father and my older brother are going to be okay if you want I can stay here so you don't feel alone" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"okay mom" Caulifla says when she saw the Trunks was over there.

She walked at him. "Trunks my oldest sister wants to train with us so she would be able to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "is okay I'm going to train with her" Trunks replied.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to tell her so she can come here and train along with Kale and Cabba" Caulifla says.

"Trunks let's stay here for a while" Caulifla says

Trunks was confused. "my mom is worried about my father and older brother safety so I want to be there just in case something bad happen" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "I understand" Trunks replied the he walked back into his room.

She looked at her and saw she was still depressed. **"it looks I have to call my older sister to stay in the house for a while"** Caulifla thought

 **One hour later**

Koshou hear somebody knocking the door she quickly opened the door and give her a hug. "mom" Kefla says embarrassed.

She looked at her. "did Caulifla told you about you father and you older brother" Koshou says.

She looked at her. "Mom…my father and my brother are going to be okay so don't worry" Kefla says.

"but I'm still worried about them" Koshou replied.

"yes I'm worries about them too but you know the my father and brother are stubborn when is about completing a mission when they come back I'm going to beat them up for making you worry about they safety" Kefla says.

"Daughter you never change" Koshou says with a smile.

"I'm the same as you mother " Kefla replied.

"I'm going to stay here for a while" Kefla says when Koshou quickly hug her again.

"good…is a long time you stay I'm this house" Koshou says.

"I'm going to put my stuff in my room" Kefla says when Koshou nodded at her she walked into her room and put her bag of clothes in the bed when she saw the her younger sister enter in her room.

"hi sister" Caulifla says.

"hi shorty" Kefla replied.

She looked at her. "Haha! You're very funny!" Caulifla says in a sarcastic tone when she sat down on her bed and saw the she sat down beside her.

"are you going to stay here" Caulifla ask her.

"yes..I already noticed the my mother is depressed about my father and older brother" Kefla says.

She laid down on her bed. "so when I'm going to start training with you boyfriend" Kefla says when she quickly get emotional. "what! He is not my boyfriend" Caulifla says angry.

She looked at her and squish her cheeks. "then why are you so embarrassed" Kefla says with a teasing voice.

She looked at her. "maybe you need to find a boyfriend" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "boyfriend…no..most of the men I know are annoying and assholes" Kefla replied.

"I have a great idea to make our mother happy" Kefla says.

"marry with Trunks and get pregnant" Kefla says.

"I bet she is going to be happy if you give her a grandchild" Kefla says with a teasing smile on her face when suddenly Caulifla grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"no!" Caulifla screamed at her.

She looked at her. "wake up early tomorrow so we can start our training" Caulifla says angry the she walked back into her personality.

Kefla saw the she was already gone. "little sister you're acting all tough but you're still the shy little girl" Kefla says.

In the morning when Kefla woke up and saw the Caulifla and Trunks was already outside. "good morning!" Kefla screamed at them.

She looked at her. "good morning" Caulifla and Trunks replied.

"are we going to start our training" Kefla ask them.

"yes but we're waiting for Kale and Cabba to come here" Caulifla says.

"Kale is coming too" Kefla says.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"it would be nice to see her how much she improved" Kefla says when Caulifla nodded at her and waited for them to come.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kale and Cabba arrived and saw Caulifla and Kefla training together. "good morning!" Kale says excited to train with Caulifla and Kefla.

"good morning" Cabba says.

Kefla turned around. "good morning" Kefla and Caulifla replied at the same time when Kefla walked at her.

"so you was training to transform into super saiyan" Kefla ask her.

"yes" Kale replied.

Kefla pat her head. "good that you're trying you best to achieve super saiyan" Kefla says.

Kale looked at her. "are you going to tried to archive super saiyan" Kale ask her.

"yes it looks useful" Kefla replied.

Cabba looked at her. "Kefla I didn't know you was trying to archive super saiyan" Cabba says.

She turned around. "yes I was impressed when my sister transform into super saiyan" Kefla replied when Caulifla walked in front of them.

"let's start our training" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla I want you to remain in you super saiyan form so you would be able to master it" Trunks says when she nodded when she releases more of her power when suddenly travels into super saiyan.

He looked at her. "Caulifla train with Kale and Kefla" Trunks says

"I'm going to train with Cabba" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to train with them" Caulifla says the she walked at them and flew away with them when Trunks looked at him.

"let's go" Trunks says when Cabba nodded at him when Cabba saw the he was already flying away he quickly follows him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Caulifla looked around. "this is the perfect place to train without anyone getting bother" Caulifla says when she turned around and looked at them.

"you right this is the perfect place" Kefla replied.

"I can't wait when you two transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says excited.

Kale looked at her. "sis I'm going to do my best to archive super saiyan" Kale says.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale I know that you're be able to transform into super saiyan and the same thing for my older sister" Caulifla says.

Kefla looked at her. "you better don't hold back" Kefla says as she prepares to fight her.

Caulifla looked at her with a smile on her face. "good that you still want to challenge me in my super saiyan form: Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "yes I'm excited if you push my limits that means I would be able to transform into super saiyan so bring it on" Kefla says with a cocky smile on her face as she prepared to fight her.

Kale looked at her. "I'm going to fight too" Kale says the she quickly prepares to fight against Caulifla.

She was surprised to see Kale wanting to fight her. "good then do you best" Caulifla replied when she quickly turned around and block the punch of Kefla.

Kefla looked at her. "nice…you're getting better than before" Kefla says when she continue to punch her multiple times when Caulifla blocked the punch it causes multiple shocks waves.

Kale was surprised. **"wow…I didn't know the Kefla was that strong…no wonder sis is always training with her"** Kale thought when Kale saw the Kefla was still fighting against her not showing any sign of giving up.

She looked at her. **"I'm not going to wait here! I'm not going to be the shy or quiet saiyan!"** Kale thought the she quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Caulifla rapidly turned around and deflected the energy blast. "good…that you're started to fight me" Caulifla says with a smile on her face when she quickly blocked the punch.

Kefla looked at her. "shorty you don't have any problem about fighting two people at the same time" Kefla ask her.

She looked at her. "fighting two people at the same time" Caulifla says while blocking the punches of Kefla.

She looked at her. "that sounds fun" Caulifla says when Kale quickly flew beside Kefla and saw the Caulifla was looking at them.

"good is going to be more interesting if I fight you two at the same time" Caulifla says with a smile the she prepare to fight them.

Kefla and Kale quickly ran at her and crashed they fist at the same time when Caulifla blocked the punches of Kale and Kefla at the same time. "this is getting more interesting" Caulifla says excited.

Kefla quickly punch her when Caulifla blocked her punch suddenly Kale delivered a heavy punch into her stomach. "good job Kale" Caulifla says the she grasped the hand of Kefla and threw her against her when Kefla quickly caught her.

She looked at her. **"Kale I want you do distract her so I would be attack her"** Kefla telepathy when Kale nodded at her she quickly ran at her and threw multiple ki blast against her when Caulifla deflected the energy blast. "sis take this! Eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her.

Caulifla quickly kick the energy blast into space when suddenly Kefla appeared next to her and delivered a uppercut into her stomach and quickly kick her into her face when Caulifla quickly reacted and blocked her second kick. "that was a good one but is not going to happen again" Caulifla says.

Kefla looked at her. "you're even stronger than before but you're still have the weaknesses" Kefla says.

"shorty when you get confident about wining a battle you always put you guard down that why I was able to damage you" Kefla says while observing her.

Caulifla looked at her. "you right but the next time I'm not going to make any mistake" Caulifla says the she prepares to fight them.

Kefla smiled at her. "good and I know that you're going to improve" Kefla replied the she looked at her with excitement.

 **One hour later**

 **Dropustea**

 **Dungeon**

Ekedak slammed his face into the water. "are you going to tell me information about planet Sadala or are you're going to suffer" Ekedak says when he saw he didn't says anything he put his face into the water when he was having a hard time breathing.

He pulled out his face and looked at him. "you don't care if you lose you life" Ekedak says while looking at his eyes.

He looked at him. "I don't care if you kill me!" Daikon screamed at him.

He walked into his desk and turn it on. "you have a beautiful wife" Ekedak says with a smile on his face.

"you son of a bitch! Don't you dare to touch my wife!" Daikon screamed.

He looked at him. "right now I send one of my member to kidnap her" Ekedak says while looking at him.

He looked at him. "you must be stupid if you believe that one of you member would be able to kidnap her" Daikon says with a cocky smile on his face.

He looked at her. "you think the she have a chance to defeat against one of my member" Ekedak says.

"she can easily kick his ass" Daikon replied.

He looked at him. "you should shut up maybe if you continue talking shit about my members I'm going to let him have some fun with you wife" Ekedak says.

He looked at him. "I'm promised that I'm going to kill you!" Daikon says angry.

He looked at him. "you killing me…don't make me laugh" Ekedak says.

He grabbed his phone. "attack her right now" Ekedak says.

 **Sadala**

 **Daikon and Koshou house**

In the garden when Koshou was walking around when suddenly she dodged a punch when she quickly turned around and saw him. "who are you and what are you doing in my house!" Koshou screamed at him.

She saw the he was even taller than him. **"that bastard think he can defeat me because he is ten feet tall and I'm five feet"** Koshou thought.

He looked at her. "you better surrender! You don't have any chance to defeat me!" the tall criminal screamed at her.

Koshou looked at him and removed her gloves. "you're going to regret for enter in my property without my permission" Koshou says angry.

The criminal grabbed a sword. "I'm going to give you two choices" The tall criminal says.

"the first one is to give up or the second choice I'm going to beat you up like a little bitch" the tall criminal says.

She looked at him. "I'm going to choose the third option I'm going to beat you up!" Koshou says the she prepares to fight him when she quickly block the sword.

She quickly kick removed the sword and destroyed into little pieces. "what are you going to do" Koshou says with a confidence smile on her face when he quickly tried to punch her but she easily dodge it without any problems when Koshou grasped his face and smashed into the rock multiple times when she saw he was already unconscious.

She looked at him. "idiot! The next time you're going to suffer even more!" Koshou says angry when she dodge a ki blast and quickly blocked the punch of the second criminal.

She turned around and looked at him. "you bitch!" the second criminal screamed at her.

She looked at him and show him the middle finger. "then come here! You son of a bitch!" Koshou says the he quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Koshou easily deflected the energy blast without any problems when Koshou appeared next to him and delivered multiple strikes into his body causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "stop wasting my time!" Koshou says angry.

The second criminal was coughing a lot of blood he quickly grabbed his partner and ran away. "you son of a bitch and fight like a warrior!" Koshou screamed at them when she saw they we're already gone.

"the next time you two come here I'm going to tear you balls" Koshou screamed at them the she walked inside her house.

 **Dropustea**

 **Dungeon**

Ekedak looked at him. "today you wife is lucky but the next time she is going to died" Ekedak says the he slammed into the floor and left the dungeon.

 **Two hours later**

 **Sadala**

 **Daikon and Koshou house**

Caulifla saw the garden was destroy as she quickly ran inside and saw the her mother was drinking coffee. "what happen here" Caulifla says in shock when Kefla walked at her.

She looked at her. "you're not injured…right?" Kefla ask her.

Koshou looked at them. "I'm okay…just two idiots was trying to kidnap me" Koshou says.

"it was easy to beat them up" Koshou says while drinking her coffee.

She looked at her. "wait…they we've trying to kidnap you" Caulifla says in shock.

Koshou looked at her. "don't worry I'm strong enough to protect myself" Koshou says.

She walked at her. "I don't care you're going to come with me when I train with Kale and my older sister" Caulifla says angry.

Koshou saw the she was serious. "fine I'm going to come too" Koshou says.

She looked at her. "good" Caulifla says.

"but is really weird that somebody is trying to kidnap me" Koshou says in a worried voice.

"yes is weird but I want to make sure you're safe" Caulifla replied.

She pat her head. "okay I'm going to be careful" Koshou says.

She looked at them. "Do you want some coffee or Hot Chocolate" Koshou ask her.

"I want Hot chocolate" Caulifla replied.

"I want Coffee with a lot of sugar and cream" Kefla replied when she nodded at her and when to a kitchen and started to make coffee and hot chocolate.

 **In another location**

Trunks saw the he was in the floor. "do you want to continue training" Trunks ask him.

Cabba stood up and looked at him. "yes" Cabba says when he sense a energy getting closer at them as he turned around and looked at her.

She looked at him. "hi Cabba" Kassava says.

He looked at her. "hi…what are you doing here" Cabba ask her.

"Caulifla told me that you're training with Trunks" Kassava says when she hear his stomach she grabbed from her bag and give him a lunch box.

He grabbed and looked at her. "thank you" Cabba says when Kassava give a lunch box to Trunks.

He looked at her. "thank you" Trunks says the he sat down and started to eat his food.

Cabba looked at her. "Kassava you should train with me and maybe you would be able to transform into super saiyan" Cabba says.

She looked at him. "super saiyan…sounds like a useful transformation" Kassava replied.

She looked at her. "yes right now Caulifla is able to transform into super saiyan" Cabba says.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to train with you two" Kassava replied.

Cabba finish eating his food. "wow…Kassava you're good at cooking" Cabba says surprised.

She looked at him. "thank you asshole" Kassava replied.

Trunks looked at them. "after eating this let's start our training" Trunks says the he continued to eat his food.

 **Two hours later**

 **Koshou and Daikon Residence**

Caulifla walked into the kitchen and saw Trunks. "how was training with Cabba" Caulifla ask him.

"it was okay and a friend of Cabba came and she was training with us" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "you're talking about Kassava" Caulifla ask him.

"yes" Trunks replied.

She looked at him. "good" Caulifla says.

"she is a good friend and most of my childhood I always training and fighting with her" Caulifla says.

He sat down. "she a good fighter and maybe she would be able to transform into super saiyan if she train the same way as Cabba" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "good" Caulifla replied when she hear his stomach.

"okay I'm going to make something for you" Caulifla says the she walked into the kitchen and started to cook dinner.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla and Trunks started to eat the food. "Caulifla you're good at cooking" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "my mother taught me so I can take care of myself" Caulifla replied when Trunks notice the she was worried.

"Caulifla…did something happen?" Trunks ask her.

"some idiots was trying to kidnap my mother" Caulifla replied.

"she okay…she easily kick they ass without any problems" Caulifla says.

"but I told her to come to our training so she can be safe" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "don't worried I know that you're be able to protect you mom" Trunks says.

"I know..I'm just worried about my father and my older brother" Caulifla says.

"they going to be okay" Trunks says

She looked at him and saw it was already late when she stood up. "Goodnight Trunks I'm going to wake up early tomorrow" Caulifla says.

"goodnight" Trunks replied when he saw she was already in her room when he walked into his room and laid down in the bed as he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Three hours later**

 **Dropustea**

 **Dungeon**

Ekedak looked at them. "so you two fail the mission" Ekedak says angry when he sat down and looked at them.

"I'm sorry boss but we never expected the she was that strong" the tall criminal says.

"the next time we're not going to fail" the tall criminal when Ekedak walked at them.

"I know that you're not going to fail anymore" Ekedak says.

The tall criminal looked at him. "thank you for giving us a se-" when suddenly Ekedak grabbed his neck and looked at him.

"why should I trust you" Ekedak says.

"the saiyan woman was five feet height and you was ten feet height" Ekedak says angry when he was having a hard time breathing when suddenly he broke his neck.

He threw his lifeless body into the wall. "this is a warning if you fail a mission I'm going to end you life" Ekedak when he looked at him.

He quickly bow down at him. "please don't kil-" Ekedak interrupts him and threw a ki blast destroying his body when the other members was in shock.

He walked one of the member and give him a piece of paper. "you mission is to get this if you fail I'm going to end you life" Ekedak says the he quickly ran outside.

Ekedak turned around. **"I'm going to make the idiot tell me all the information from his stupid home world"** Ekedak says the he walked into his office.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Sadala**

 **Mountain Range**

Koshou sat down and saw the her two daughters and Kale are training together. **"they have a lot of potential"** Koshou thought.

She laid down. **"I wonder what is going on with my husband and my son"** Koshou thought.

She saw the her daughter was already in her super saiyan form. **"I wonder how long is going to take for Kefla and Kale learn how to transform into super saiyan"** Koshou thought.

Caulifla and Kefla crashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. "sister it looks that you're stronger than before" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "you right shorty" Kefla replied.

Kale quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against Caulifla when suddenly she deflected the energy blast when she turned around and blocked the punch of Kefla "good l-" Kale interrupts her and delivered a punch into her stomach.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale you're improving a lot" Caulifla says the she prepares to fight them at the same time.

Kefla looked at her. "I'm going to transform into super saiyan whatever it takes" Kefla says with confidence.

Kale looked at her. "I'm going to do my best to archive super saiyan" Kale says.

Caulifla looked at them. "good then let's continue our training" Caulifla says the she prepares to fight them again.

Koshou grabbed her lunch box and saw they started to fight again. **"hmm….I can't wait to see them transform into super saiyan"** Koshouthought while eating her food.

 **In another location**

Trunks was blocking the attacks from Cabba and Kassava when he quickly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach and quickly threw him into the ground. "Trunks do you think the is unfair for you fighting in you super saiyan form" Kassava says.

He looked at her. "no is the best way to push the limits of you two" Trunks says the he appeared next to her and kick her multiple times when he kick her into her face and threw her into the boulder.

Cabba saw the she was going to crash into the boulder he quickly flew at her and caught her when she look at him. "thanks" Kassava says embarrassed when she quickly jumped away.

He looked at them. "if you two keep training like this you two would be able to archive into super saiyan" Trunks says.

Cabba looked at her. "Kassava let's do our best to transform into super saiyan" Cabba says.

She looked at him. "yes lets do our best" Kassava says with a smile on her face.

 **One month later**

 **Dropustea**

 **Dungeon**

Ekedak walked at him. "are you going to tell me the information from you home world" Ekedak says while beating him up.

Daikon looked at him. "fuck you!" Daikon replied when one of the member give a Black briefcase when he grabbed and show him a needle.

He looked at him. "this needle contains one of the most deadly poison and one of my members have the same needle" Ekedak says.

"I can give him a order and inject the deadly poison at you lovely wife" Ekedak says while looking at him.

Daikon looked at him and didn't says anything when suddenly he appeared next one of the member and injected the deadly poison into the body when the member fell down and his body started to shake violently when suddenly it stop.

He looked at him. "you want you wife to receive the same fate as him" Ekedak says while looking at him.

Daikon looks down. "fine…I'm going to tell you everything" Daikon says when Ekedak sat down and listen to him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Ekedak quickly stood up. "finally! Tell the leader the we're ready to invade planet Sadala" Ekedak says.

He looked at him. "tomorrow is going to be the day when the rest of the universe is going to witness our power and they going to know how we conquer planet Sadala" Ekedak says the he left the dungeon and walked into his office.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 9 : Super Saiyan Caulifla and Super Saiyan Trunks vs Full Power Chernobog**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Super Saiyan Caulifla and Super Saiyan Trunks vs Full Power Chernobog**

 **Future Caulifla and Future Trunks**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon Residence**

Kefla laid down in her bed and saw the Caulifla was looked at her. "shorty I feel like I almost there" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "you right I believe that you and Kale would be able to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"I think something have to trigger you two to train into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"so how was the training of Trunks with Cabba and Kassava " Kefla ask him.

She looked at her. "they're doing okay" Caulifla replied.

She sat down beside her. "Shorty is weird is already a month and we didn't hear anything about our father and even our older father" Kefla says.

"you right…I already went to the Sadala Defense Squad Headquarters and they're don't have any information" Caulifla replied.

She looked at her. "that was strange" Kefla looked at her.

Kefla grabbed her bottle of water. "that last time our father came late it was only one week…I think our father and older brother are in trouble" Kefla says.

Caulifla looked at her. "are you sure about that" Caulifla ask her.

"yes maybe I would be able to pay someone to find the location of our father and brother" Kefla says.

"okay sister and when you find information just tell me" Caulifla says when Kefla nodded at her when she walked away from her room and saw the Trunks was already in the house.

She walked beside him and looked at him. "how was you training with Cabba and Kassava?" Caulifla ask him.

He looked at her. "it was good and I think they're would be able to transform into super saiyan if somebody push theirs limits to transform into super saiyan" Trunks replied him.

"good that Kassava and Cabba is doing their best to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"let's go somewhere and have a sparring match" Caulifla ask him.

"sure it sounds fun" Trunks replied the they're when outside and travel to another location.

 **Dropustea**

Chernobog push Daikon and Renso into the ship. "today is going to be the day we conquer Planet Sadala!" Chernobog screamed.

Daikon looked at him. "you're going to fail!" Daikon screamed at him when suddenly Chernobog quickly kick him multiple times and punch him into his face.

He looked at him. "you think that saiyans from you home world would be able to defeat me" Chernobog says.

"yes and I know the two people would be able to defeat you without any problems" Daikon says as he looks at him.

Chernobog grabbed his face and smashed to the ground multiple times causing him to bleed from the forehead. "is not going to happen" Chernobog says.

"I change my mind I'm going to fight them and kill them" Chernobog says while punching him multiple times.

Daikon feel a lot of blood going down in his forehead. **"Trunks and daughter…I hope you two are strong enough to defeat him"** Daikon thought as he tried he best to ignore his pain.

 **Six hours later**

 **Sadala**

Caulifla quickly stood up and walked at him. "Trunks did you sense his energy" Caulifla ask him.

"yes" Trunks replied.

He looked at her. "Caulifla we need to make sure that we're ready to fight him" Trunks says when she nodded at him.

" **it looks the this battle is going to be a difficult one…he even stronger than Gohan super saiyan two"** Trunks thought

She quickly turned around. "I sense the energy of my father and older brother" Caulifla says when Kefla looked at her.

"shorty I'm going to check if they alright" Kefla says.

Cabba and Kassava walked at her. "we're coming too just in case you're fighting somebody" Cabba says when she nodded at him and flew in the direction.

Kale walked at her. "sis and Trunks….I'm going to come too and help you just in case the he is stronger than you two" Kale says.

Caulifla looked at her. "Okay but I have a condition you're going to obey me so that means of I tell you to run away you're going to do it" Caulifla says.

"but sis I w-" Caulifla interrupt her. "just promises that you're going to follow my orders" Caulifla says while looking at her.

"yes I'm promise" Kale replied.

"mom can you stay here...I know you're worried about them but my older sister is going to check old they okay" Caulifla says.

"so stay here" Caulifla says.

"daughter…promise me that you're coming back" Koshou says.

"mom…I'm promised that I'm coming back" Caulifla says.

"goodbye and good luck" Koshou says.

"goodbye" Caulifla says when she saw the her daughter and her friends already left the house.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Sadala**

 **Unknown location**

Caulifla saw a lot of smoked and multiple buildings was already destroy when she turned around and saw a strange forcing a group of saiyans women to get in the car when she appeared next to him and knock him out. "what is going on here" Caulifla ask them.

The saiyan woman walked at her. "a group of invaders came in this city and kidnapped our children" the saiyan woman says.

"if we don't follow they're orders…they're going to kill the children" the saiyan woman says.

She looked at her. "can you tell me more information about this invaders" Caulifla ask them.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any information about them" the saiyan woman says.

"is fine tell the other to find a safe place and don't worry about the children" Caulifla says.

"we're going to save them so runaway" Caulifla says when she nodded at her. She saw the they already left she turned around and looked at them.

"the first thing to do is to save the children and save other innocent people and then we fight the enemies" Caulifla says.

Kale looked at her. "okay sis" Kale replied.

Trunks looked at her. "okay then we should go over there… I sense multiple people over there" Trunks says.

 **Ten minutes later**

Caulifla saw a group of soldiers trying to kidnap the children as she was getting closer. "hurry up! Capture all the kids and kill the parents the soldier screamed without showing any emotion.

She saw a small girl running at her mom. "that it! I'm going to kill y-" when suddenly Caulifla appeared next to him and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Caulifla grabbed his hair and looked at him. "who is you boss!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"shut up you bitc-" when suddenly Caulifla slammed his face into the ground causing him to fell down unconscious.

She walked around and saw a lot of smoke the she quickly ran and saw a building on fire when she senses multiple people inside the building when she quickly ran and saw multiple soldiers not letting nobody get out of the building. "assholes!" Caulifla screamed at them.

The soldiers was surprised they quickly grabbed they guns and shot her multiple times when Caulifla easily dodged without any problems when she quickly approached next to him and kick him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against them when the smoke disappeared and saw they we're unconscious. "weaklings" Caulifla says the she quickly threw a energy blast into the door.

She quickly ran upstairs when they was a lot of smoke she moved her hand and threw against the door when she ran into a room. "get out!" Caulifla screamed when they quickly ran outside.

 **Three minutes later**

Caulifla was already outside and removed the dirt from her arm. **"I need to find the leader and force him to get out of my home planet"** Caulifla thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hospital**

Kale quickly ran inside the hospital when she saw a old man saiyan was death as she get closer at him. "sorry" Kale says the she closed his eyes when she hear a lot of old people screaming.

" **I'm going to saved them"** Kale thought the she quickly ran upstairs and started to look around when suddenly she saw a group of old people in the ground when she saw multiple soldiers talking to each other.

"are we going to kill everyone from this hospital and the babies from this hospital" the soldier says.

"yes our boss told us to capture saiyans that we be able to sell them in the slave market" the soldier says.

Kale was in shock she quickly threw a energy blast and destroyed the wall when the soldiers was in shock. "capture her!" the soldier screamed.

Kale quickly deflect the energy blast she quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against them when she quickly turned around and blocked the punch of the soldier. "how dare you to kill a old man" Kale screamed angry the she slam him into the wall.

The soldiers was in shock. "duck this! Kill the ol-" Kale appeared next to him and moved her hand next to him. "eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the smoke disappeared and the body was gone.

"I don't like to kill but if killing a criminal is the only way to save the innocent people then I would do it" Kale says showing no emotion on her eyes.

"kill her!" the soldier screamed at them the he moved they hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when she deflected the energy blast without any problems.

" **good thing I was training with sis and Trunks…it looks I improved a lot"** Kale thought as she moved her hand and threw energy blast against them.

" **I'm going to save everyone!"** Kale thought as she threw the energy blast against his enemies when she appeared next to him and quickly delivered strikes into his body.

She looked at them. "you all don't have any chance to defeat me" Kale says the she blocked the punch.

She rapidly connected a hook into his face when the soldier saw the one of his teeth was missing. "you bitch!" the soldier screamed when Kale quickly knocks him out.

"shut up idiot" Kale says angry the she continue to fight them.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kale saw the soldiers was already unconscious. "you all need to leave right now and find a safe place" Kale says when they nodded at her and quickly ran outside.

" **I need to make sure the all the survivors left the hospital"** Kale thought.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Kale walked outside and saw the all the survivors was already gone. **"sis don't worry I'm going to find out what is going on"** Kale thought

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Farm**

Trunks walked around when suddenly he hear a noise inside the house when he get closer and saw a group of soldiers. "this is boring" the soldier says.

"shut up our boss told us to find a place so he can make plans how to capture the other saiyans" the short soldiers says.

"let's kill the family of this house" the soldier says.

"do whatever you want so you can stop bothering me" the short soldiers when Trunks saw the he already left as he follows him when he saw the he enter into a old cabin when he saw a family unconscious when Trunks quickly grabbed a rock and threw into a window when the soldier quickly ran outside. "who t-" Trunks quickly slide his sword into his stomach when he saw he was already death.

He quickly ran inside and check the family. "hey don't worry I'm one of the good guys" Trunks says.

"right now make sure to leave the place and go to Sadala defense squad headquarters that a group of invaders are trying to capture saiyans and sold them as slaves" Trunks says when they're nodded at him and they ran into the capital.

He turned around and sense a massive energy in another direction as he turned around and quickly follow the energy. **"the enemy is even stronger than Cell and Bojack"** Trunks thoughts the he continued to fly.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **ruined city**

Trunks quickly ran at her. "you sense his energy" Trunks says.

"yes…are you stung enough to defeat him" Caulifla says.

"I don't know…but let's work together to defeat him" Trunks says when they're turned around and saw a tall person staring at them.

"I can sense the you two are the strongest saiyans..so the means you must be Trunks and Caulifla" Chernobog says while looking at them.

"my name is Chernobog and I'm going to end the life of you two" Chernobog says.

Caulifla and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyan. "you think you would be able to defeat two Super Saiyans" Caulifla says.

"I never know the a Saiyan is able to transform" Chernobog says when he releases all his power when Caulifla and Trunks looked at him.

"Caulifla we need to work as a team if we want to defeat him" Trunks says.

"you right …we're have equal power" Caulifla says when suddenly he started to laugh.

"you think I'm equal as you two" Chernobog says with a cocky smile on his face when suddenly he started to release more of his power and transformed into his ultimate form.

Trunks saw the he have dark orange hair and he taller than before. "I'm going to destroy you two" Chernobog says with a cocky smile on his face.

Trunks and Caulifla quickly flew at him and uppercut him when suddenly Chernobog blocked they attacks as Caulifla was surprised she quickly swung her fist against him as Chernobog and quickly uppercut her into her stomach and threw her into the boulder. "that the best you c-" Chernobog quickly blocked his punch.

"you think you would be able to stop me" Chernobog says while staring in his eyes.

Trunks looked at him. "we're going to defeat you!" Trunks screamed at him while pushing his fist against him when suddenly he received a uppercut into his face and slam him into the ground.

He grabbed his neck and started to choke him. "you're going to be the first one to died in this battle" Chernobog says while choking him as Trunks was having a hard time breathing when suddenly Caulifla appeared next to him and threw him a massive energy blast when she quickly grabbed Trunks and ran in another direction.

 **Five minutes later**

Trunks woke up and saw the Caulifla was taking care of him. "Trunks we need to find a way to defeat him" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "I never expected to fight somebody stronger than Cell and Bojack" Trunks says.

He stood up and looked at her. "I think the only way to defeat him is by combining our strongest attack so we would be able to defeat him" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "okay I have a plan" Caulifla says the he whispered her plan when Trunks looked at her.

"no" Trunks says.

"I'm not going to let you" Trunks says angry.

"if you plan fail you may have the chance to get kill" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "I'm not going to get kill so trust me" Caulifla replied.

Trunks looked at her. "okay I'm going to believe you" Trunks says

"but promised that you're going to survive" Trunks says.

"I'm promised" Caulifla replied when Trunks give his sword when she grasped the sword and ran in another direction when Trunks saw the Caulifla is going to fight him again.

 **Five minutes later**

Chernobog looked at her. "what don't tell me that you boyfriend is scared of me" Chernobog says

Caulifla looked at him. "shut up! Trunks have more balls than you!" Caulifla screamed at him.

He looked at her. "you have a lot of guts to insult me" Chernobog says the he moved his hand and threw him multiple ki blast against her when she quickly appeared next to him and slash him when suddenly Chernobog quickly blocked the blade when he quickly knee her into her face multiple times causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

He grabbed her face and slammed her face into the ground multiple times when he quickly grab her and threw her into the boulder when he looked at her and saw she was still alive. "I change my mind" Chernobog says.

"I'm not going to kill instead you're going to be my personal slave and the one giving birth to my future children" Chernobog says.

She looked at him. "I prefer to be death than give you a disgusting child" Caulifla says.

He started to laugh. "I'm not asking you for permission" Chernobog says the he threw a massive energy blast against her when Caulifla dodged the energy blast she quickly flew beside him.

"solar flare!" Caulifla screamed when suddenly a bright light appeared when he was forced to cover his eyes as Trunks flew at her.

"let's finish him!" Trunks screamed.

Cause and Trunks joined hands as they moved her hand together and started to charge they attacks. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed. "garlick gun!" Trunks screamed when the two energy emerged into a massive energy blast when suddenly the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

Trunks looked at her. "yes fi-" Trunks quickly push her and felt a blade into his stomach when he turned around and saw Chernobog.

"that was a good attack…but not strong enough to defeat me" Chernobog says the he threw him into the ground when he was bleeding a lot of blood when he saw the Caulifla was next to him.

"Caulifla…run away!" Trunks screamed at her.

Caulifla looked at him. "shut up…I'm not going to leave you alone" Caulifla says when she saw the Kale was flying at them.

" **Kale don't you dare to come here!"** Cauliflatelepathy **.**

Chernobog quickly slammed his fist into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth as she fell down in the floor. "it looks the I'm going to kill Trunks first" Chernobog says when Caulifla stood up and walked in front of Trunks.

She spit blood from her mouth. "you have to kill me first!" Caulifla screamed at him when suddenly he grasped her face and smashed against him.

"fine with me I'm going to kill you two" Chernobog says the he started to charge his attack.

Kale was in shock. "sis…Trunks" Kale says in fear.

" **he is going to kill them…no…I'm don't want to be the weak girl"** Kale thought.

She saw they were bleeding a lot of blood. "sis! Trunks!" Kale screamed when suddenly her power started to increased dramatically and she felt a lot of power coming out of her body.

"you're not going to kill them!" Kale screamed.

Caulifla cover her eyes and saw a bright light when suddenly Kale appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth. **"Don't tell me the Kale already transform into Super Saiyan…wait it don't look like the regular Super Saiyan…is green"** Caulifla thought.

Trunks opened his eyes and he was in shock. "Kale transform into her legendary Super Saiyan" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "legendary super Saiyan?" Caulifla says confused.

"yes the transformation is really powerful the last person I saw with the transformation it was Broly and Goku defeated him while using all our energy" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at her. "legendary Super Saiyan" Caulifla says.

"Kale kick his ass!" Caulifla screamed at her.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 10 : Kale the Legendary Super Saiyan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Kale the Legendary Super Saiyan**

 **Future Caulifla and Future Trunks**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala ( Ruined City)**

Caulifla was in shock. "Trunks! What is going on!" Caulifla screamed at him.

Trunks was surprised. "Kale transformed into her legendary super saiyan" Trunks replied while trying to stand up when Caulifla quickly stood up and walked at him.

Kale quickly appeared next to him and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as Caulifla was surprised. "wow…she have a lot of power" Caulifla says when she saw Kale punching him multiple times.

Trunks looked at her. "yes she have a lot of power…but right now let's help her just in case" Trunks says when Caulifla nodded at her.

Chernobog was in shock and suddenly received multiple strikes into his body when Kale grabbed his arm and slammed into the ground multiple times as he stood up and looked at her. "you're going to pay for this!" Chernobog screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

Kale quickly deflected the energy blast as she quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "you st-" Kale grabbed his face and slammed into the ground multiple times.

He stood up again and quickly threw a energy blast when Caulifla quickly appeared and kicked the energy blast in a different direction when she quickly dodged a punch. "Kale be more careful!" Caulifla screamed when she saw the Kale punch him.

She moved away from her. **"that strange…she not acting like her normal self"** Caulifla thought when Trunks quickly ran at her.

"Caulifla be careful when you're fighting around them right now Kale is not acting as her normal self" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "Trunks let's help her defeat him and after we defeat him I'm going to tried to calm her down" Caulifla says when Trunks nodded at her.

Kale quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Chernobog dodge a energy blast suddenly Caulifla appeared next to him and moved her hand near him. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was standing up. "st-" Trunks appeared next to him as he started to charge his attack. "final flash!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The smoke disappear when Chernobog was looking at them as he was getting more angry than before. "I'm going to destroy this planet!" Chernobog screamed as he quickly flew into the sky and started to created a energy ball.

The energy ball was getting bigger. "hahahaha! This dirty planet is going to get destroy!" Chernobog as he threw the massive energy ball against them.

Trunks and Caulifla was in shock suddenly Kale quickly flew over there and kicked the energy ball far away from the planet when the energy ball cause a immense explosion when Chernobog looked at them. "bastards! Just died!" Chernobog screamed at them.

Caulifla looked at him. "shut up idiot!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"you bit-" Trunks appeared next to him and delivered a heavy punch into his face when he turned around and Kale quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him multiple times when she quickly grasped his face and slammed into her knee multiple times when she quickly threw him into the ground.

Chernobog stood up and saw blood going down in his forehead when he looked up and saw her smiling at him. "you're going to pay for this!" Chernobog screamed the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

Kale quickly flew at him and delivered a heavy punch into his face as she rapidly threw multiple ki blast against him when Caulifla saw the Kale wasn't having any trouble. **"she really amazing but something weird is happening to her"** Caulifla thought.

Kale started to release more of her power when she appeared next to him and punch him multiple times as her fist clashed into his stomach causing to cough blood from his mouth as she quickly grasped his arm and threw him into the boulder.

He crashed into the boulder when Chernobog slowly stood up and saw the he was bleeding a lot of blood when he turned around and suddenly Caulifla slammed her fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood. "you think I'm going to let her all the fun" Caulifla says while punching him multiple times when she grasped his face and slammed into the boulder multiple times when she saw Trunks she quickly threw him at him.

Trunks quickly flew at him and delivered a heavy right hook into his face when Chernobog spit blood from her mouth. "you t-" Trunks quickly delivered another punch.

"I'm not going to let you to destroy this planet" Trunks says while punching him multiple times when he quickly kick him into his stomach when he quickly moved and saw Kale punching him into his stomach as she grasped his face and threw him into the ground.

Kale continued to punch him multiple times when Chernobog quickly threw a energy blast against her and the smoke disappear but suddenly Kale appear next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as she grasped his arm and started to swing around and threw him into the tower.

He clashed into the tower and slowly stood up. "dammit! I'm not going to lose!" Chernobog screamed while throwing multiple ki blast in different directions when Caulifla quickly kicked the energy blast into space.

" **we need to kill him first before he do something stupid"** Caulifla thought when she quickly flew beside Trunks.

"Trunks I have a idea how to defeat him" Caulifla says when he quickly get closer at him and told her plan when he nodded at her they quickly fly at him.

Caulifla and Trunks quickly punch him multiple times and slammed they fist into his face causing him to cough blood from his mouth when Caulifla turned around and saw the Kale started to release more of her power. **"she is getting stronger every minute"** Caulifla thought.

Trunks saw she was doing he quickly grabbed the hand of Caulifla fly away as Kale started to charge her attack. "eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast when Chernobog caught the energy blast.

"I'm not going to lose!" Chernobog screamed when suddenly Caulifla and Trunks quickly threw a energy blast in his back when Kale released more of her power and put more power into her attack.

"eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast engulfed his entire body when the smoke disappear and saw the Chernobog was already gone.

Caulifla look down. "yes we finally defeated the bastard" Caulifla says when suddenly she saw a energy blast going at her when she quickly reacted and dodged the energy blast.

Trunks quickly fly at her. "Caulifla we need to find a way to calm her down" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "okay…Trunks let me do this" Caulifla says as she quickly fly at her when Kale quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

Caulifla saw the energy blast she tried her best to dodge it. "Kale! Try to control you power!" Caulifla screamed while dodging the energy blast when suddenly she appeared next to her and uppercut her causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

Trunks quickly flew at her when Caulifla looked at him. "Trunks! I can to this! Kale is my best friend!" Caulifla screamed at him.

Caulifla quickly flew at her when she quickly received a punch into her face. "Kale calm down!" Caulifla says when she quickly hold her hand.

"Kale! Remember I'm you best friend so tried you best to control you power!" Caulifla screamed at her when Kale grabbed her hand and started to punch her when Caulifla ignored her pain.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale I'm not going to give up! So tried to control you power!" Caulifla screamed when suddenly Kale uppercut her causing her to cough blood from her mouth when she saw the she was already in her base form.

She turned around and saw the Trunks was going to interfere. "Trunks I go this" Caulifla says while removing blood from her mouth.

Kale quickly punch her multiple times when suddenly Caulifla caught her hand and smiled at her. "Kale I know you're still there so tried to control you power" Caulifla says when Kale was pushing her into the ground and a crater started to appear when she looked at her.

"Kale…you're my best friend and I know you're not a monster" Caulifla says when Kale slowly tried to breathe while pushing Caulifla in the ground when suddenly a light appeared around her and suddenly Kale returned in her base form when Caulifla quickly caught her.

Trunks quickly ran at her and saw the Kale was unconscious when she put her in the floor. "i… told you..I was..ab-" Caulifla fell down unconscious.

Trunks saw the Caulifla and Kale was unconscious he quickly pick them up. "let's go somewhere so you two can regain you energy again" Trunks says while carrying them.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Abandoned Village**

They walked around the abandoned village. "bastards" Kassava says when she saw a lot of the houses was already destroy.

"Kassava focus on the mission" Cabba says.

She looked at him. "I know I'm just angry the they destroyed this village" Kassava replied.

"yes but we need to be careful we don't know how strong they're are" Cabba says.

Kefla looked at them. "Cabba and Kassava pay attention" Kefla says when she saw a group of soldiers walking around.

"let's knock them out" Kefla says when they nodded at her when Kefla quickly appeared one of them and quickly knock him out when one of the soldiers tried to shoot her but she easily dodged it.

" **amateurs"** Kefla thought when she quickly ran at them and quickly punch them multiple times when she dodge a ki blast and saw the other soldier trying to fight her but she quickly dodged it.

She ran at him and punch him into his stomach when he fell down unconscious. She turned around and saw the Cabba and Kassava are fighting against the other soldiers.

Kassava looked at him. "we only have to fight twenty opponents I'm going to fight from the left side and you fight from the right side" Kassava says.

Cabba looked at her. "okay but let's do it quick" Cabba says when he quickly ran to the right side and quickly threw multiple ki blast as he slammed his fist into his stomach causing him to fell down unconscious.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "garlick cannon!" Cabba screamed throwing a energy blast when the energy blast crashed against the enemies causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw they're was already unconscious.

He turned around and saw the Kassava already defeated them when he walked at her. "let's go" Cabba says as they're quickly ran at her.

She looked at them. "Cabba and Kassava hurry up I think my father and my older brother is near here" Kefla says when they're nodded at him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kefla stop and sense the energy of his father and older brother when she turned around. "they here we need to find them" Kefla says when she started to look around when suddenly she saw somebody.

She was getting closer and saw his father and his older brother. **"they're here"** Kefla thought.

She turned around and looked at them. "we're going to attack him at the same time" Kefla says when they're nodded at her when they quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He quickly kicked the energy blast away from him. "so you all want to fight me" Ekedak says with a cocky smile on his face when he quickly kicked Daikon in his stomach.

Kefla saw the his father and his older brother was tortured. "you're going to pay for this" Kefla says angry the she prepared to fight him.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 11 : Kefla, Kassava and Cabba vs Ekedak**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Kefla, Kassava and Cabba vs Ekedak**

 **Future Caulifla and Future Trunks**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

 **Abandoned Village**

Kefla saw the his father and his brother was tortured. "you bastard! You better come here!" Kefla screamed at him.

Ekedak looked at them. "you think you all have the chance to defeat me!" Ekedak screamed at them.

Kassava looked at her. "Kefla let's kick his ass!" Kassava screamed with confidence.

Cabba looked at her. "Kassava don't be so carefree" Cabba says when she nodded at him when suddenly Ekedak appeared at the and quickly punch them but suddenly Kefla blocked the punch causing a shock wave.

"you're good but not strong enough to defeat me" Ekedak says the he quickly connected a right hook into her chin and a kick into her stomach.

He continued to punch her multiple times when Kassava appeared next to him and charged her attack. "volcanic burst!" Kassava screening throwing the energy against him.

The energy blast crashed against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear when Cabba appeared next to him and charged his attack. "garlick cannon!" Cabba screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was standing up. "you tw-" Kefla interrupts him and elbow him into his stomach.

She quickly grabbed his arm and threw him in another direction. "you're going to pay for this!" Kefla screamed when she quickly flew at him and delivered multiple strikes into his stomach causing him to gasp.

She kick him into his stomach and delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach. "Kassava! Catch him!" Kefla screamed when she quickly grasped his arm and threw her against her.

Kassava quickly flew at him and delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach as she smashed her fist into his back. "Cabba! You're next!" Kassava screamed when she quickly slammed into his face and threw him against him.

He quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against when the energy blast crash against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear he quickly appeared next to him and grabbed his face and threw him into the ground.

Cabba looked at him. "you're strong but is going to be impossible for you to defeat three opponent at the same time" Cabba says.

Kefla looked at him. "I hate fighting like this but right now the safety of my father and older brother is more important than my pride" Kefla says.

Kassava quickly flew at him and saw he wasn't unconscious. "I have to admit you three are strong" Ekedak says.

"I'm not going to hold back anymore" Ekedak says with a cruel smile on his face.

He started to release his power when wind started to push everyone down when he was getting taller and his muscles was getting bigger than before. **"he is getting stronger"** Kefla though when she sense his energy getting higher than before.

He released more of his power when a light appeared and suddenly it cause a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and a red aura appeared around him. "witness my full power" Ekedak screamed when he was prepared to fight them.

Kefla felt his immense power. **"Fuck we need to find a way to defeat him"** Kefla thought when she started to release more of her power as she was pushing her limits of her power.

She quickly flew at him and started to threw him multiple ki blast against him when he turned around and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Cabba and Kassava ran beside him and started to charge they attacks. "Garlick Gun!" Cabba and Kassava screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when they're saw he didn't receive any damage when he quickly appeared next to them and started to punch him multiple times causing to cough blood from their mouth.

He grabbed the face of Cabba and smashed into his knee. "I'm going to destroy you!" Ekedak screamed when he quickly smashed his face multiple times when blood began to appear in his face.

He quickly threw him against Kassava as he appeared next to them and started to punch them at the same time causing them to cough blood from they're mouth. "I'm going to defeat you three! Turn all the saiyans into slaves!" Ekedak screamed while punching them at the same time causing them to bleed a lot of blood.

Kefla saw they was getting beat up. **"I don't have any choice then used my new technique"** Kefla thought when she was pushing her limits of her power and her aura was moving more wild than before.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack when the aura began to appeared her when the energy started to shatter into little pieces when a energy ball appeared in front of her.

The energy ball was already getting bigger than before when she felt the pressure of the energy ball. **"that not good enough"** Kefla thought.

She closed her eyes and started to collect energy around the planet when she push all the energy into the attack. "final crush cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

Cabba and Kassava saw the massive energy blast they're quickly ran in different directions when he turned around and barely dodged the energy blast when he heard a intense explosion.

He felt blood from his face when he moved his hand and removed the blood. "you're going to pay for this!" Ekedak screamed when he quickly flew at them.

Kefla saw the he was next to her brother and father. "what are you going to do!" Kefla screamed when she quickly flew at them.

He quickly grabbed his neck and snapped into two as she stop and saw her father getting kill. "no!" Kefla screamed at him.

He quickly moved his hand. "chaos burst!" Ekedak screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her older brother when the energy blast crash against him and caused a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the he was gone as he look at her. "is you fault the you wasn't able to save you father or you're older brother!" Ekedak says while laughing.

She felt a lot of anger inside her body when she suddenly felt a rush of power. "you're going to pay for this!" Kefla screamed when her power was getting stronger than before.

The wind started to moved more faster than before when lightning began to appear when the lightning crashed into the ground when a light appeared around her and suddenly she transformed into super saiyan.

She saw the golden aura around her body when she felt her power when she lost at him. "you're going to pay for this!" Kefla screamed the she started to release her power.

He quickly flew at them when he moved his hand and created a energy ball when she lost at her. "if you don't let me go I'm going to kill them!" Ekedak says.

She looked at him. "fine leave right now!" Kefla screamed at him.

He have a cocky smile on his face and quickly threw the energy blast against then when Cabba quickly grabbed the hand of Kassava and threw him away from him.

The energy blast crashed against him causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappear and his body was already gone. "Cabba!" Kassava screamed.

She quickly stood up and started to release more of her power when tears started to appear on her face when a light appeared around her and suddenly she transformed into super saiyan.

Kefla appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when she grabbed his arm and threw him in another direction.

She looked at him. "you're going to feel the power of a super saiyan" Kefla says when they're prepared to fight him.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 12- super saiyan Kefla and super saiyan Kassava vs full power Ekedak**


End file.
